


我在梦见你

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [20]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 是非常伪的现实向。有借鉴《Lovely Complex》的情节，还有一点忍迹乱入（可能有点次元壁破了但我觉得还挺合适，不影响阅读）。是给翔桑的生贺！虽然翔桑生日才开始真正动笔……之后又拖拖拉拉写了两个月，修了一个月，本来只是想写个两万字，可中途改了好几遍，写完结局后又倒回去加了情节，就这样莫名其妙变成入坑以来最长的一篇了。幸运的是也是我目前最喜欢的一篇。塞的糖和梗都是私心，解读是妄加揣测，感慨都不知所谓，立场只代表我自己。提前承认也许不会好看——因为这篇本质是写给自己的，也因为这一次我大概不是在讲故事，而是在给二位写情书。我永远爱我cp。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 虹组 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 10





	我在梦见你

****【“她”发现自己喜欢上了那个三年级的学长，长谷川语冰。】** **

岚的团综里，“纪念馆”作为相当受欢迎的企划之一，向来是邀请社会各界的知名人士参加——于是出道二十周年之际，五个人第一次并排坐上嘉宾位，或镇定或感慨地看着立板上的团体编年表被一页页揭开。

当被问到“演唱会有过失败的经历吗”时，二宫和也转转眼珠，给出了肯定的回答。

“……试过想要用乐队的形式表演。连角色都安排好了，鼓手、主唱——”旁边传来小浣熊偷笑。“然后呢？”嘉宾追问。“效果太差劲了，真的太差劲了。不是差强人意的那种，是绝对会冷场。所以根本没有见人的机会。”松本润补充强调。

现场观众发出一声失望的“欸——”

从头到尾樱井翔都没有插话，至此也只是从善如流地一起笑。

其实还是很可惜的。樱井想。但凡渴望与音乐建立深刻联系的人，谁能对band无动于衷呢。

说到“拥有成形的想法，却最终无法展示”的东西，舞台监督大人大概是最有发言权的。其实樱井知道，虽然自己在成年时发誓要成为“不受限制的大人”，但“不甘心被限制”和松本这样天生的理想主义还是不一样——对于樱井来说，他只是在奋力反抗对于自己来说最为理所当然的那一种命运，松本却是从一开始就不打算接受任何束缚。

天真热情也好，理想主义也罢，它们的本质不过是浪漫——这种大多数人认为奇货可居、值得拿出来炫耀的奢侈品，于松本而言却是必须小心藏起的隐疾。可真当松本学会了，或者说，至少是表面上学会了将其好好收拢，樱井却又无可抑制地感到失落。倒不是后悔了。他们走到今天，樱井大概比任何人都更明白成长需要代价，他只是可惜，世界只那么短暂地拥有过这个坦率的松本润。

录制结束后，樱井一边收拾自己的包，一边扬着头问松本：“今天去你家还是我家？”

松本离他有点远没听见，倒是就在旁边椅子上坐着的相叶雅纪听到了。他吹了一声口哨，调侃还没来得及出口，就被对面沙发上二宫一个眼神迅速镇压。

二宫将目光转向樱井：“之前听经纪人提了一嘴……你和J，真的要重拍那部电影了？”

樱井点头：“对。”

二宫咋舌：“最近行程还这么满……”

“是啊，所以只能抓紧时间对台词了。”樱井说。检查了一遍没有漏掉的东西，他拉上拉链，拎起包向松本走去，后者正拿着两瓶在他看来完全一样的东西来回比对，眉毛几乎皱成了一个结，看得樱井忍俊不禁。最后几步他放轻了脚步，悄悄走到松本身边，用手上拿着的空水瓶在他手臂上轻轻一敲，笑眯眯地把问题重复一遍：“所以松本さん，到底是去你家还是我家？”

只有很少一部分相关人员知道：在樱井的二十代初期，他曾经和松本一起拍摄过一场电影——双主演，由小说改编，片名和书名相同，叫《无人生还》。松本饰演的角色，春原夏实，是个典型的性别认同障碍，坚定地认为自己只是一个“不小心投胎到了男儿身的女孩”，从高中开始就只穿女装。身边人异样的目光在所难免，好在夏实心性纯粹，性格坚韧，从来不认为自己这样“不正常”或者“错误”，只不过是“不同”。父母宠爱小儿子，春原家族在当地又有些势力——总的来说，夏实算是很幸运的、比较顺利地长大了。升上大学后，夏实依然和从前一样做女装打扮。他长得美，又身材单薄，如果不是知情者根本看不出他的真实性别。第一天入学，他就遇见了樱井翔饰演的长谷川语冰。长谷川比夏实大两岁，大三。在偶遇迷路的夏实的半小时后，他作为校学生会主席在新生开学典礼上致辞——与之前温柔带领的姿态截然不同，但同样令人心动的利落帅气，令夏实一见倾心。

……

以上是电影的前半段剧情，也是樱井和松本当初拍完的部分。再之后的某一天，他们突然被接出了剧组，随后事务所给出的解释是电影投资方撤资，拍摄中止。二人当时虽然遗憾，也只是在私下讨论时惋惜了几句，很快便将这件事抛在脑后。可当时过境迁，人与人之间的关系越发复杂，唏嘘人生若只如初见的次数多了，樱井却越来越多地回想起那次未完成的拍摄。

由于结束得仓促，他和松本连已拍摄部分的录像都没看过。时至今日，樱井记忆里只剩下和导演一起反复回看的几个镜头。

他和松本的对手戏多，因此大部分时间松本都在他身边。那一年松本还是泽田慎，樱井是被茂子说过“喜欢很沉重”的斑比。泽田慎是典型的外内冷热的酷小孩，发尾外翻，挑染了几缕银色；和他相反，斑比有着非常可爱的短刘海，衬得一双大眼格外无辜，所有属于樱井翔本人的锐利都消失了。进组时导演对着两人打量一番，说樱井的造型基本不用改，因为前半段我们就是要一个活活泼泼的男大学生。然而小说里的夏实是齐腰长发。面对惊呆了的松本，导演大发慈悲表示普通长度就行。松本带着一脸“得救了”的表情去接了头发，等他再出现时，泽田慎就变成了夏实。

那时候松本很瘦，脸上婴儿肥却还在，面无表情时也是一副天真烂漫的模样。他的皮肤是牛奶那样的白色，但更清澈。腰很细，非常细，穿洋服连衣裙时毫无违和感。每当导演喊出“cut”，松本就会拎着裙摆，和樱井一起小跑到导演身边。两人像冬眠的小动物一样紧紧挨着彼此，四只眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕上的回放，等待导演“过”或者“再来一次”的判决。

樱井记得他们当时的关系有点别扭——真的只有一点，因为樱井翔舍不得不理松本润太久，只是亲密度确实大不如前。樱井其实清楚这并不代表松本就不在意自己，心里却始终存了一口气，即使两人头挨着头也不主动和他搭话，甚至会有意识地强迫自己不看他。而隔断了视觉的副作用是：十几年后，依然记得当时松本耳后的香水味。

二十岁上下的年纪，即使明白了一期一会的含义，也很难真正做到“珍惜”。

不会去想是不是最后一次和身边这些人一起共事，不会去想就算自己和松本是同团成员，这样形式的合作也难再有。年轻时所谓的勇气，不过是一边承受着失去，一边幻想总有一天可以重新来过。非要走到某一个时间点，才会恍然大悟原来岁月无可回头。——只是如果，没有成形的乐队属于“有点遗憾”的程度，那么在松本心中，那部未完的电影又算什么呢？是和那些有了想法和效果图，却最终没有被采用的演唱会特效相同的，遗憾——也仅仅只是遗憾——相同的存在吗？

这疑问在近来时常伴随着当年的记忆一起跳出来，虽然不至于困扰樱井，但时不时拿出来想想，时间一长，竟然也成了类似执念的存在。倒是没想过要去问松本。原因很简单：相隔时间太久，偷偷想想还行，问出口也太令人害羞。

这种“偷偷想想”持续了好几年，直到一个月前，总经纪人忽然找到他和松本，告知当时执导《无人生还》的导演时隔多年后决定再次开启拍摄，联系到事务所，问樱井和松本是否依然愿意接这个剧本。没等樱井分辨出自己心头突然涌上的灼热到底属于什么情绪，松本丝毫不加掩饰的神情先给出了他另一个问题的答案——

太好了，原来他也和自己一样，耿耿于怀。

两人最后还是去了樱井的公寓。

岚走到现在已经二十周年，在一起工作的时间太长，人非草木，公私混杂的结果就是什么都开始变质。温情与埋怨交替上演，维持平衡的那根弦紧绷着，干脆保持距离。要不是最近实在时间紧张，两个人对戏的效率又远远高于单独琢磨剧本，樱井和松本也不会选择打破这点心照不宣，涉足对方的私人领域。

“打扰了。”

松本跟在樱井身后进门，小声嘟囔了一句。前几次来他总觉得拘束，这两天才好些。将皮鞋细致地放好，松本动作慢了点，等他走进起居室时樱井已经站在了冰箱前，正在一众饮品里举棋不定。

“喝什么？”他问松本。

“温水就好。”

“我就知道……”樱井随便拿了一听啤酒，边走边打开灌了一口，含糊不清地对松本说，“你看看水壶，早上烧的不知道还有没有。”

松本顿了一下：“昨天我走之后，翔さん有烧过水吗？”

樱井回想起冰箱里那一打瓶装水，一拍脑袋，“好像……没有。”

“那就不是早上，是昨晚。”松本叹气，走到厨房，将可怜巴巴的水壶重新灌满。

电源被打开，随即响起的烧水声令这个一丝不苟的空间终于有了烟火气。松本自己都没意识到其实直到此刻他才真正放松了下来——感谢厨房。等待的间隙中他顺手打开了冰箱，方方正正的橙光也让他觉得温暖。“饿不饿？要不要吃什么？”他偏过头问樱井，欣慰地发现前几天带来的拉面还在。

“会不会太晚了……”樱井的语气有点迟疑，眼神却早一步落在了冷清的料理台上。

松本没戳穿他，低下头藏起一个笑，一本正经地试图减少工作狂的负罪感：“虽然前半部分导演说了不用重拍，剧情还是要复习一下的。不如你在我煮面的时候给我念一遍吧，也不算浪费时间。”

****“她”发现自己喜欢上了那个三年级的学长，长谷川语冰。** **

****“学长不记得我了吗？”** **

****“啊，你是，之前迷路的那孩子？对不起对不起——”** **

****“……没关系的！不记得，也没关系。我只是想说：学长在台上的演讲，真的非常帅气，还有，之前为我指路的时候也——”** **

****“欸？啊是吗……有点不好意思。不过，谢谢你哦。”** **

****——喜欢他。** **

****“三年级，长谷川语冰。可以把你的名字告诉我吗？下次一定不会不记得了。”** **

****“一年级，春原夏实。”** **

****“夏实吗……名字和人一样可爱呢。”** **

****——好喜欢。** **

****“那个……”** **

****“嗯？”** **

“然后夏实就扑上去，亲了他？”

就算已经亲身演过一遍，十七年后松本再听到这一段，依然忍不住吐槽这剧情匪夷所思。“啊我想起来了，他是不是后来还说‘我就是这样，身体有时候会比脑袋先动起来’……搞什么啊！”他将煮好的拉面平均地盛到两个碗里，不住地摇头。

樱井在旁边笑到快要站不住。“你跟角色计较什么啊？”他伸手虚点了一下松本，帮着把碗端到桌上。

两人面对面坐下，说完“我开动了”就开吃。最近他们都忙得晕头转向，松本卸完妆眼下都有阴影了。樱井看他这样，干脆问他要不先去睡觉——松本这段时间来得频繁，前天樱井终于下决心把闲置的客房收拾了。

“不用。”松本头也不抬，边吃边看自己的那份剧本，又皱起眉头，“你说，这孩子到底是怎么想的啊？”

樱井早就熟悉这人的较真，见他这样又开始笑，直到松本瞪了他一眼，才将表情调回严肃模式。

“无知者无畏……吧？”樱井给出自己想到的第一个答案，然后反问松本：“松润怎么想？”

似乎是没料到这问题还能被返回，松本傻乎乎地“啊？”了一声。

“我不知道……”他不自觉地去咬嘴唇，语气迟疑，“可如果是无知者无畏——我是说如果真的是这样，那翔さん觉得是这样假的无所畏惧好，还是了解风险后，谨慎地停在原地好？我知道，理想状态当然是胆大心细，可这么完美的情况很少吧？更不要说还是面对爱情……”

他看着樱井，用的是会让人心里一动的澄澈眼神：“人心有多难掌控，翔くん不是最清楚？与其想着将一切都抓在手里，自作聪明，倒不如卸掉伪装，用坦诚换真心。”

樱井本意只是想捉弄一下松本，没想到等来了这么一席演讲，一时愣在原地。他心思比较重，下意识就去揣测松本这段话是否意有所指。

见樱井皱起眉毛，松本立刻知道自己说错话了。好在他反应快，迅速装模作样地打了个哈欠，引得樱井不得不再次来关怀他：“松润是不是困了？”

“有点。”松本可怜兮兮地揉着眼睛，因为急着转移樱井的注意力，连许久不好意思用的撒娇撒痴都拿了出来。“翔くん我可不可以去睡觉？明天早点起来再对——”他又打了个哈欠，才舍得把这句话说完，“……台词。”

他这副样子让樱井想起松本小时候——他的意思是，他们刚刚遇见不久，因为共同出演《秘密侦探J》而关系变好的那段时间。

不到两岁的年龄差其实不算大。樱井因为有个妹妹，习惯性将自己放在兄长的位置。松本却是家中末子，自家姐姐不在，樱井这个“别人家的长子”就义不容辞地承担起了全盘接受松本家末子撒娇耍赖的责任。后来樱井回忆起来，直说松本“相当会撒娇”，自己则是“完全被骗了”。

——“我真的对这家伙尽力了！”二十代的樱井对着镜头控诉完毕后不忘加上总结词表明态度，松本在他身边笑得一脸灿烂，眼中一点阴霾也没有。

如今“这家伙”故技重施，三十代的樱井还是一样拿他没办法。

樱井哭笑不得：“睡吧睡吧。明天我叫你。”

松本如蒙大赦，忙不迭地说好。直到樱井带他去房间，又交代了几句，他都只是一味点头，一副困得不欲多说的模样。掩上房门时樱井回过身，正好看到松本在这短短几分钟内打的第三个哈欠——这次大概是真的，连眼泪都出来了。

无奈，宠爱，失落……樱井不知道这三种情绪混在一起会变成什么，但他猜自己现在的表情一定相当矫情。因此当刚刚关上的客房门突然被打开时，他有一瞬间的惊慌，随即再次调回波澜不惊。松本似乎也没想到一开门就会直接撞上樱井的目光，很明显地愣了一下。

“怎么了？”樱井问他。

“也没什么，”松本也很快反应过来，平静地对他微笑了一下，“就是想起刚才忘记说了，晚安。”

松本特意补上的那句晚安可能是白说了，因为樱井一晚上都没睡好。

连续紧张的日程让他的身体变成了疲惫而沉重的石头，被睡眠这丛水草绑住，困在河底；潜意识却依旧活跃——也许是被白天随时待命面对镜头的身份压抑太久，它们简直是尖叫着，迫不及待地占据了他的大脑，随心所欲地将梦境涂抹成一片有声有色的大混乱。闹钟响起时樱井立刻睁开眼，迷茫地盯着雪白的天花板一分钟，艰难地起身去浴室冲澡。

凌晨四点。整个城市还在沉睡，昏暗的天色让樱井不由得对天气预报的太阳标志产生了一丝怀疑。洗漱后他总算是清醒了一些，但依然莫名地心情沉重，只有想到松本此时就在隔壁时才升起一丝类似安慰的情绪。想起松本始终无法克服的起床苦手，樱井有心想让他多睡一会儿，一杯咖啡的时间过后才从沙发上起身，食指在门上叩了两下。没反应。樱井一边在心里感慨毫不意外，手上毫不犹豫地拧开了门把手，推门而入。

从很早起，樱井就是少有的不在意松本起床气的人。因为他耐心比松本更差，也因为——他必须承认这一点——他对松本喜欢自己、总是将自己放在优先级这件事，心知肚明。被偏爱不一定会有恃无恐，但和其他人相比，胸有成竹的笃定感总是更多。偶尔樱井也会反省自己是不是有点欺负人，随即又理直气壮地辩驳松本也没少让自己伤脑筋。樱井一直是相当有主意的性格，比起听别人的意见，更喜欢自己做主——从他因为想学跳舞，于是自行申请了杰尼斯就能看出一二。然而在有关松本润的事情上，果断的优等生樱井翔却少见地没了主意——遇见松本时他还太小，不知道这就是关心则乱，大部分时间里，他觉得自己如同在一扇透明的门前pacing back and forth，脑子里只剩一句迷茫的“怎么办”。

他是家中长子，不排斥照顾人，但像松本这样直接黏上来的还是少见。更何况松本不是他的弟弟妹妹，樱井不可能拿哥哥的身份管束他，就算听到他说“不想上高中了”这种话，也只能委婉地劝他“还是去上高中比较好吧”。松本信赖，甚至崇拜着樱井，因此很信服他的劝告；可在樱井看来，这份信赖和崇拜纵然令人愉悦，其实不堪一击——因为美丽的事物大多脆弱，因为他其实根本不是松本的什么人——像他们这样比朋友更深厚一点的关系，无论在杰尼斯还是学校都一抓一大把。他和松本不是兄弟，不是即使偶尔心生厌弃也会肝胆相照至死不渝的家人——这个世界上唯一能被紧紧抓在手里的联系只有这一个。用“感情”而不是“血脉”建造的纽带确实动人，但也风险极大——世事瞬息万变，无论彼此共同创造过多么美好多么热泪盈眶的回忆，一旦闹掰——哪怕只是因为一件愚蠢的小事，结果都是无可挽回的分离。

Delicate.

樱井不愿意用这个词形容他和松本的关系，但他依然无可避免地为自己定下了日后对待松本润的态度原则：宁愿小心一点，宁愿疏远一些，也不能因为抑制不住一时心热，毁掉这段珍贵却又脆弱的关系。

没有人会不爱鲜花着锦，轰轰烈烈，可也很少会有人真的不明白：若想长长久久，淡如水总是好过烈火烹油。非常年轻的时候喜欢一个人，总是想要把最好的东西都捧给他，哪怕献上一颗心也在所不辞，不明白对方需要的其实从来都不是所谓的“最好”，而是最合适。

当时只是高中生的樱井其实也不懂这个。但也许当人有了在乎的对象，大概都能无师自通地明白为什么爱是克制——他的克制就是在某个美貌的小恶魔兴风作浪时，将拿手指弹额头改成揉乱他的头发，将大吼大叫改成半真半假地调侃他恃宠而骄。可当松本真的笑着跌进他怀里，他也就什么都忘了。

“唔……翔くん？”

被叫醒时松本还皱着眉头，等看清面前人是谁，神情便以肉眼可见的速度一点点软了下来。让樱井想到夏日傍晚，夜幕来临前，那些庞大又轻盈的流云也是这样迟疑地划过天空。

“该起床了。”

樱井将伸手揉他头发的冲动按下——这些年他早已对这种程度的忍耐驾轻就熟。他回到客厅，端起咖啡杯时却只喝到一嘴空气，这才恍然原来杯子早就空了。

五分钟后松本慢吞吞地走出来，神情还有一点迟缓，但已经是完全清醒的眼神。两人抓紧时间对了会儿台词。樱井计算着时间，提出送松本回去，后者正低着头重看最后一幕，听到樱井那句“我在外面等你”后抬起头，有点迷茫地眨眨眼睛，“啊？好……我马上就来。”

樱井懒得戳穿他根本只是顺口答应，其实什么也没想，率先起身去拿了钥匙，打开门走出去。公寓买在高层，樱井抱着胳膊靠在墙边，心平气和地看着电梯上上下下好几回。他对松本的速度没抱期望，此时大脑放空，与眼前缓缓打开又合上的银灰色铡刀无聊地对望，恍惚间以为自己变成了时间多到用不完的青少年。

不对，青少年的他才不会有这种多余的闲心。

樱井竖起耳朵。毫无动静。家里那位似乎依然没有出来的意思。他突然想起松本此前来自己家，离开时附赠的收瓶子服务，顿时后脑勺一麻，心想不会吧难道还来？和电梯对望的闲情逸致瞬间消失，他抬脚往回冲，由于睡眠不足脸上没什么表情，其实慌得只差拿手捂心口。好在这一次松本只是倒在沙发上睡着了——还是之前那个位置，手上攥着剧本，睡梦中依然非常有气势地拧着眉毛。

他一颗提起的心终于落回胃里。

长长地呼出一口气后，他脑中的氧气像是也一同被带走了。窗帘半开，正对着两人的幼嫩的朝阳开始变得刺眼，也许是心理作用，樱井觉得有点头晕。松本在他面前毫无防备地沉睡。樱井看着他，困意从身体里一个很深的地方涌上来，这一刻他才意识到自己真的太累了。

他走过去拉上窗帘，黑暗降临得很快，让他忽然之间连驱动双腿，迈入沙发旁地毯范围内都变得艰难。但樱井做到了——他几乎是跪着倒在地毯上，就着这个别扭的姿势把外套脱下给松本披上，给松本的经纪人发信息让他下午直接过来接人，最后定了两小时后的闹钟。

确定所有事情安排完毕，樱井扔掉手机，头枕在沙发边，五秒钟不到就睡着了。

几天后樱井和松本正式进组——基本都是熟人，导演兼编剧也还是最开始那个，名叫忍足侑士。忍足是《无人生还》原著小说的作者，当年就打扮得非常——没有别的说法——文艺青年：明明视力不错却戴一副无框眼镜，头发有点长，发梢很温柔地搭在肩膀上。这次他终于舍得摘了眼镜，头发在脑后扎成一个马尾，眼睛细细长长的，比以前更锐利，但还是温柔。

《无人生还》是忍足的处女座，也是唯一一部出版了的作品，拍摄夭折后忍足进了一家电影公司，在那之后又过去好几年，业内才开始重新听到他的名字。当时有种叫SP的短片，兼有考察导演和演员的目的。一般来说公司根本不会指望卖座，若是能从中产生有前途的导演就是意外之喜。不过忍足的情况有点不同。——之前有一部大热连续剧，因为反响不错，完结后理所当然定下拍SP的计划，拍摄到一半时男主却突然传出了性丑闻。一时间，不少人在社交平台上强烈要求换人，表示“若是此人还出现就不会去电影院”。电影公司面对群众的呼声也很为难，原导演在巨大的压力下直接不干了，留下一个谁也不愿意接的烂摊子。拍摄《无人生还》前忍足一点经验也没有，自然也不会想到此后他不仅会进入影视圈，还会在某个电影公司一干就是好几年。当公司领导找到他，询问是否愿意接下这部尴尬的SP拍摄时，忍足已经当了很长一段时间的副导演，正缺一个再进一步的契机。

他抓住了这个证明自己的机会。

答应下来后，忍足将自己在房间关了一晚上，第二天和几个编剧开了一天的研讨会。最终的决定是将男主正面镜头全部删除，余下剧情完全以女主视角拍摄——剧情有点类似于《一个陌生女人的来信》，但更阴郁。这个做法大胆却危险：首先是影片精彩程度很可能因为男女主角的互动减少而降低，其次，男主角看似没有露正脸，其实无处不在。上映后观众的态度果然很两极化。认为有新意的和大骂糊弄人的各执一词，但忍足已经很满意了——有争论才是好事，最害怕的是石子投入池塘却溅不起一点水花。

当初《无人生还》拍到一半被迫停止，忍足作为导演一直将样片留着，这次直接表示不打算重拍前半部分。小说中，长谷川语冰比春原夏实高两个年级，大学最后一年基本都在公司实习；与此同时夏实却正处于学业紧张阶段，需要经常出入校园上课。为了增加相处时间，两人干脆在大学附近租了个房子，平时偶尔会在学校咖啡厅见面。

这天要拍摄的就是长谷川在咖啡厅外等待夏实下课的场景。

忍足带着演员还有摄影组等人来到之前的拍摄地——不是什么有名的学校，但风景非常美。樱井还记得他们上一次来时是春天，海棠花盛放，紫色和红色的花朵如同云霞一大片一大片飞在枝头，满地都是落英。这次却是秋日——前一天才下过雨，无论泥土还是行人似乎都带着潮湿的水汽，咖啡厅前种了几棵银杏，金色的树叶在没有阳光的天气脆弱地闪烁着，美丽而寂寥。

****准社会人长谷川今天难得有了空闲，他一时兴起，卡着饭点回到学校，想要陪恋人吃一顿午餐。** **

****实习生不比正式员工轻松多少，有时候甚至更辛苦。为了缓解疲惫带来的困意，长谷川早已将原先常喝的汽水换成了黑咖啡——夏实尝过一次，直接吐掉了，皱着脸说“学长可真是变成大人了呢”，惹得长谷川大笑。** **

****想到恋人，长谷川脸上的笑容真实了些，即将脱口而出的点单也改为了“一杯摩卡，谢谢”。随后店员递来的冒着氤氲白气的纸杯让他有点恍惚。** **

****原来已经这么冷了吗？** **

****他啜了一口摩卡，边给夏实发消息边往咖啡厅外走。进入深秋，太阳出现的次数越来越少。今天也是阴天，打在银杏叶上的光都是冷的，但这似乎并不妨碍那些金黄的叶片坚持自我灿烂，也不妨碍某些人哪怕背着大书包，也要拿着手机对这些已经掉了一大半树叶的落魄的银杏拍来拍去。** **

****长谷川停住了脚步。他收起手机，两手捧着咖啡的纸杯，放松地倚上咖啡厅门框，微笑着注视自己年下的恋人——因为太专注，夏实不小心撞到了路人，他没有发现长谷川，手忙脚乱道过歉后继续用手机对准了高处颤颤巍巍的金色。** **

****今天夏实穿了条非常引人注目的裙子，大红色的裙摆在小腿下方断掉，露出纤细到令人胆战心惊的脚踝。他长得美，全神贯注时眼睛发亮，仰起的侧脸如同画一般。** **

****频频有过路人回头望他，夏实却浑然不觉——真正是“你站在桥上看风景，看风景的人在楼上看你”。** **

****……** **

《无人生还》里的长谷川并不是个情绪外露的人。春原夏实的爱太热烈，太坦荡。他不需要用成堆的好来证明爱意，他只要站在那里，一个眼神，就没有人敢说自己比他更爱长谷川语冰。与他的完全燃烧相比，长谷川的爱更类似于系统崩溃——无声无息，却是毁灭性的。

二十代的樱井翔锋芒毕露，自然而然认为这个角色过于含蓄。十七年后他再次拿到剧本，站在咖啡厅外，凝望离自己并不遥远，但确实是无法触碰的松本，忽然就理解了长谷川的心情。

只能站在原地，含笑看着某个人的甜蜜与痛苦，骄傲与心酸，没有人会比樱井更懂。

自从告别了横冲直撞的少年时代，有多少次，他用这样的眼神看着松本润？有多少次，他被各种各样的犹疑钉在原地，于是只能用这样的眼神看着松本润？

明明自己是想要上前的。想要拍拍这个努力的孩子的肩膀，告诉他虽然外界的眼光很重要，但不要因此勉强和透支自己。或者是祝贺他，像很多年前说“不输给风，不输给雨，却输给一个人”时那样看似含蓄其实直白地赞扬他，握住他的手腕，告诉他请按照自己的想法放手去做，我会一直注视你，永远为你应援，也永远为你骄傲。现实却是：大部分时间樱井都只能站在和松本隔一个或者几个身位的地方，克制地鼓掌，克制地微笑。

没有人会比他更明白想触碰又收回手的心情。没有人。

晚上剧组一起吃饭，忍足作为导演要了个小包厢，又招呼樱井和松本过去。三人年纪相仿，当年关系就相当融洽，这次重逢，白天因为人太多他们没说上几句话，现在隔着一张桌子对坐，在灯光摇曳中看见彼此眼中的自己，一时间都有点百感交集。

忍足身边的座位空着。刚进来时服务生询问是否要将餐具撤下，忍足摇头说不需要。他注意到樱井和松本的眼神，解释是这部电影的投资人也要来，但临时有事会晚一些。说到“投资人”时他眼里含了点笑，被松本发现——他可没那么含蓄，直接问忍足：“是朋友吗？”

忍足一愣，细长的眼睛弯了一下，“润くん还是这么敏锐呃。”

他用的是怀念又亲昵的口吻，松本接到信号，当即改口叫他“侑士”。樱井也笑起来，一唱一和地开始说当年侑士如何如何，成功地让忍足被酒呛到了。时间像是突然倒流了。恍惚间，樱井几乎真的以为身边还是接着长发的泽田慎——笑起来会娇憨地皱鼻子，连香水味都是差不多的香甜。他醉在这以假乱真的旧日空气里，其间松本倾身过来拿纸巾，瞥向樱井时眼中似乎有水光在荡漾。

樱井差点去吻他。

自然是谈到了正在拍的这部电影。忍足喝了不少，话明显变多。从他的话里樱井和松本得知：现在的投资人和当初突然撤资的其实是同一个——忍足的青梅竹马，那副依然在静静等待的餐具的主人。

“……我们国中就认识了，在同一个社团。他是部长又是学生会长，操心的事情一大堆。他批文件的时候我就在旁边待着，写作业，看小说，或者只是趴在桌子上看他——别笑，等他来了你们就知道，有一种人天生就让人移不开眼。高中的时候我一时兴起，写了第一部小说。当然是很烂。我和其他人打赌他能不能看完——他这个人很挑剔的哦，家里都是原版莎士比亚那种。我根本没想过会赢。但结果是他真的一字一句看完了，大概为了照顾我的自尊心居然没嘲笑我，只是说‘你好好写，写得好，我就帮你把它搬上大屏幕’——当时我还嘲笑他这语气像个暴发户。”

“其实他真的很厉害，有头脑，什么都想得很远，对别人有多严格对自己就是翻倍。大学我们竟然还在一个学校，不过专业不同。他花了很多时间在家族企业实习，我们不常见面，偶尔发发邮件什么的，他总不忘问我小说写得怎么样了。他不知道本来我只是写着玩的，也有可能，在他的世界里做任何事都应该做到最好。我其实是因为他才写了这么些年。”

“大学毕业之前他参加了第一个项目，做得不太好，但第二个很成功。他分了不少奖金，正赶上股市好，赚到的第一桶金——就像他很早之前说的那样——全部用来给我拍电影。他说他很喜欢《无人生还》这个故事。我算是被赶鸭子上架，但也不能说不激动。只是没想到后来动静太太——当然他也没想隐藏，被他的父亲知道，发了很大的火，说他不务正业。”

席间的空气诡异地安静了几秒。从开始持续至现在的脉脉温情突然消失，代替它的是一种类似于寒冬季节才会出现的冰凉的肃杀感。忍足的声音低了下去。他有一把相当优雅磁性的嗓子，轻声叹气时像是有什么在挠你的耳朵，“他总是说我看着冷静，其实根本什么都没想。他是对的。”

他似乎无意再说下去，用一声叹息终止了这个故事，也收起了这房间弥漫的危机四伏，余下情节任诸君随意想象。唯二听众不约而同松了口气，不需要开口也能读懂彼此眼中的宽容：结局若好，别无所求。

哗。

包间门突然被拉开，故事的另一个主人公就在这时出现在了门口，非常戏剧性。

“晚上好。”

他对樱井和松本点点头，最后才将视线滑至忍足脸上。然后他们相视一笑。

“说起来，我是不是还没有告诉你们，为什么这个故事叫《无人生还》？”忍足忽然开口。

松本与樱井对视一眼。樱井谨慎地开口：“是因为结局吗？”

“有一点，但不全是。”忍足的眼睛里忽然多出一点少年气的狡黠，“原先是希望能表达出一个人陷入爱情时，那种万分沉醉的状态，后来有人对我说：万分沉醉就是沉溺，沉溺到了极点，生者可以死。沉溺至死，无人生还。所以叫《无人生还》——听着是不是很像一部悬疑片？”

他们一起笑了——为了后面那半句。

“永远是坏的娱乐更有魅力——赌博，喝酒……同样的道理，永远是坏的感情、明知道没有结果的感情，最让人欲罢不能。”

忍足感慨。新加入的投资人安静地坐在他身边，桃花眼半垂，享用自己那一份食物。他正如忍足形容的那样，举手投足都带着“只看原版莎士比亚”的骄矜，却不会令人讨厌，待人也极其亲切有礼。樱井确信自己没有看错：在说到“无人生还”时，忍足隐秘地瞥了身边人一眼。

这一瞥令樱井想起前几天晚上，松本来自己公寓对台词，睡前突然打开客房门对他说晚安。家居服是松本自己带的，蓬松柔软，颜色是温暖的棕色。松本被裹在其中，像是快要和绒粒一起化了。

大部分时间里，松本润都是艳丽的，性感的，难以接近，是只活在杂志封面和舞台上的偶像。现在他却站在樱井面前，第二次打开房门，是因为惦记着要和他说晚安。

我好奢侈啊。樱井想。小时候他有一只小熊玩偶，樱井还记得自己抱着它睡觉，还干过拿牙刷给它刷牙这种事情。第一次读到村上春树著名的春天小熊的比喻时，樱井自然也想到了它。

原文是怎么说的来着？

** **“春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。他这么对你说道：‘你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？’接着你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？”** **

** **“太棒了。”** **

** **“我就是这么喜欢你。”** **

小熊可以陪伴他，但不会说晚安。松本会记得和他道晚安，但也仅此而已。松本的头发和衣服都软乎乎的，眼睛是会发光的琥珀。他站在樱井面前揉眼睛，说“翔くん我可不可以去睡觉”，说“也没什么，就是想起刚才忘记说了，晚安”，然后关上门。樱井被留在原地，知道自己必须把话说完。

“——你说棒不棒？”

门忠实地沉默着。

樱井闭上眼睛，两秒后心满意足地叹了一口气。

“我就是这么喜欢你。”

他对心里的小熊说。

考虑到第二天还要拍摄，酒会没有续摊。但最终散去时几乎全员都喝多了。樱井目送投资人额头上暴着青筋将忍足塞进车里，正觉得好笑，就被某个几乎是挂在他身上的醉鬼拿手糊了脸。

“翔，翔くん……”松本一双眼睛亮晶晶的，其中闪烁着的兴奋的光令樱井脑内警铃大作。

“翔くん，我们来对戏吧，好不好？”

出现了，隐藏在松本润身体里的撒娇人格。

樱井一听他的奶音就头疼。他扶着松本往外走，随口回答他：“好啊，对哪一场？”

松本原本趴在他肩头，此时机敏地抬起头环视一圈，非常委屈地晃着脑袋：“不对，这里不是学校，不对。”他醉得不轻，却依然能分辨出这不是他想要的地方，嘴里念叨着不对不对，最后直接不肯往前走了。

樱井几乎要被他气笑了。

醉酒的人和睡着状态时一样沉重，樱井耐心用完，眉头一皱就想发火。松本却一眼看穿了他的打算，立刻委屈地咬起了嘴唇——即使是这样的时刻，他依然本能地知道樱井拿什么样子的自己最没辙。

效果立竿见影。

几乎是瞬间，樱井就体会到了曾经自己经常感受到的、非常熟悉的无可奈何。眉头和气势同时松懈下来，他将依然在嘟嘟囔囔的松本从自己肩膀上移开，握住他的手腕，让他看着自己。

“你想去哪？”

樱井一字一句地问。

松本眼睛一亮，非常欢快地报出地名：“学校！”

樱井：“……”

他头大如斗，甚至想不如直接叫辆车把松本拖走算了。然而松本看起来太开心了，开心到令樱井心中一部分不合时宜的心软和浪漫跳了出来。他们已经很久没有像今天这样聚在一起了，而在未来，他们还能有几次机会能像今天这样，为一个时隔多年的意外重逢举杯庆祝？更何况他是从来都不愿意敷衍松本润的。

哄着松本戴好了口罩帽子，樱井打开Google地图，发现附近还真有一所中学。感谢现代科技，以及来自松本欧皇加持的运气——后门居然是开着的。空无一人的保安室形同虚设，两位国民偶像心虚地溜进去——哦不对，心虚的只有一个，另一个趁着樱井不注意，飞快地冲进了最近的教学楼，借着明亮的月色活力十足地在走廊飞奔。

“松——本——润！”

这个名字在他的喉咙里转了一个混沌的圈，又被吞下，只留下奇怪的嘶嘶声。眼看松本即将消失在拐角，樱井没办法，也不管自己穿着的皮鞋并不适合奔跑，硬着头皮跟上。他对寂静的学校并不陌生——除了学生时代被清校铃包围的寂寥，在岚出道不久后他们曾经做过的一档节目中，他和松本曾在深夜去一所废弃的学校，探查所谓的钢琴教室灵异事件。事后樱井回看那一期，不说松本害怕得浑身发抖，自己全程就没有笑过。年轻不够圆滑是一个方面，但就算是如今的樱井，面对黑暗，面对明明恐惧到极点，却仍然遵照安排独自待在教室等待异常出现的松本，他又怎么可能笑得出来呢？

很多人都知道樱井翔最开始没有打算出道，也能猜到他在岚最艰难的时期，一定有过无数次的自我怀疑。樱井不否认这个。可当他听着那个还没有成年的松本润对着对讲机说“我好难受”“越来越难受了”……除了留下来保护这个倔强的孩子，他还能怎么办呢？

樱井站住了。这晚天气晴朗，没有云的遮掩，月光清澈地照亮了一切，包括这个隐藏在教学楼内的走廊，就算不开手电筒他也能放心奔跑。可明亮不代表不荒凉。如同他选择的这条路——外人只能看见星星一样的荧光棒，却不明白想要摘到它们，过程根本不是艰难一词可以概括的。樱井不会将它推荐给任何人，但他有不能后退的理由。

一分钟前成功甩掉了他的松本突然出现，气鼓鼓地站在离他不远的窗户边，责备地盯着樱井，像是问他为什么不追。樱井却不准备再陪他玩你追我赶的游戏了。他对松本招手，清晰地叫他的名字：“润，过来。”

到我这里来。

“翔くん，我刚刚才发现我们找错地方了。”松本一本正经地向他报告。

“是吗？”樱井心平气和地问他，“可这里已经是学校了，润想去哪？”

松本歪着头想了一会儿，“反正不是在室内。”

他非常肯定地告诉樱井，自以为隐秘地觑着他的脸色，眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈：“我们出去好不好……反正，肯定不是这里。”他强调。

这所学校并不大，整个校园只有寥寥几栋教学楼。出去后樱井才发现他们碰巧进入了最大的那一栋。旁边就是运动场。乍一离开幽暗的室内走廊，转为直面一片清澈的空旷，有几秒钟樱井甚至记不起他们此行到底是为了什么。

但松本记得。他对月色或者草地都不为所动，看了一圈后勉强肯定了这里可以作为“取景地”。樱井被他安排在教学楼前那片空地、一棵分辨不出品种的树下，紧张地看松本摇摇晃晃，但是相当坚定地走出十米开外，转身。

****进入深秋，太阳出现的次数越来越少。今天也是阴天，打在银杏叶上的光都是冷的，但这似乎并不妨碍那些金黄的叶片坚持自我灿烂，也不妨碍某些人哪怕背着大书包，也要拿着手机对这些已经掉了一大半树叶的落魄的银杏拍来拍去。** **

松本被淹没在月光里，变成了剔透的玻璃人。他的皮肤很白，非常白。在太阳下如同反光的瓷器，此时和月色融为一体，皎洁到了极致，甚至有点圣洁。

专心拍照的春原夏实没有发现不远处等待他的长谷川语冰，松本却是从头到尾都吝啬看风景，一双明亮的眼睛直直地盯着樱井。他开始往回走——依然走得不稳，却多了一种凶猛的一往直前的气势。樱井面对他直勾勾的眼神，忽然意识到松本的目标其实一直都是自己；而他所说的对戏，要对的显然也不是上午那一场。

已经晚了。

就在樱井恍然大悟的下一秒，松本到达了他面前——最后几步他用了跑的。松本像小时候那样自然地伸出胳膊搂住樱井的脖子，重重地吻在了他的嘴唇上。

——不是长谷川已经交往同居的恋人，而是不久前才对学长一见钟情的新生。

****“一年级，春原夏实。”** **

松本和他鼻尖相抵，吐气如兰。樱井大脑一片空白，本能地搂住他的腰。松本眼睛亮晶晶的，一字不差地背着台词——

****“对不起对不起……我就是这样，身体有时候会比脑袋先动起来！还有，虽然先做完那种事再说有点不好意思……如果可以的话，就算先从朋友做起也好，可以和我交往吗？”** **

他的眼神太热切，樱井几乎是立刻就明白了长谷川为什么会应下这个看似荒唐的请求——被打动的原因其实很简单：任何以燃烧自我为代价的热情，都很难不令人动容。松本将自己摆在夏实的位置，身在局中，反而不如旁观者——比如饰演长谷川的樱井——看得清楚。樱井心里一热，不由自主伸手碰了松本的脸颊。动作很轻，像是捧着一弯水做的月亮。他和松本一样，从来没有真正忘记过这场戏，哪怕距离上一次排演已经过了十几年。

****——长谷川怔了怔，然后像是怕吓到这个在莫名其妙亲了自己后手足无措的后辈似的，温声说：“可以。”** **

于是樱井也对松本说：“可以。”

****

****——“可以。”** **

****于是夏实成功了——他不仅打动了长谷川，甚至在此后坦白自己是男生后，对方也依然遵守承诺与他交往了。** **

****一段恋情若是开始得太顺利，之后就必然经历更多的考验。非常年轻的时候总以为好时光都在后面——这么说似乎也不对，毕竟人是太顽强的动物，靠着一点信念就能活下来，如果有幸拥有热情，甚至能活得很好。按照这个标准，等待长谷川和夏实的未来其实还不坏。虽然真正可以称得上“无忧无虑”的日子，只有最开始的两年而已。** **

****毕业后，长谷川早一步进入社会，夏实紧随其后——他是幸运的，作为初出茅庐的设计师，顺利被相对宽容的时尚圈所接纳。与此同时，他与长谷川的感情一直很好，工作后没多久就同居了。** **

****看似皆大欢喜的发展，其实真正的考验至此才真正拉开帷幕。等到帷幕积尘而落的那一天，有谁能肯定地说出：到底是得到后再失去更心痛，还是从未拥有过更残忍？** **

樱井翔没有求不得，所以他猜大概是爱别离。

决定再次接下这部剧时樱井没有犹豫，哪怕这会让他本就十分紧张的日程雪上加霜。他喜欢这个剧本，希望作为主角之一出演，最重要的是，他想要和松本一起弥补这个未完成的遗憾。很早樱井就明白遵从本心才是真正的理智，就像最认真的爱其实最隐忍。他相信松本和自己有同样的默契——这令他喜悦，也令他冷静，因为成熟的大人不仅会跟着热情走，更懂得要为自己的决定负责。他和事务所商量，在拍完前先隐下他和松本参演的消息，给出的理由是这部剧有过中途断档的经历，所以想慎重一些。

看似有理有据，其实樱井明知这绝对不是唯一的原因，甚至不是最重要的那一个。

上述担忧确实存在，但更多的，是樱井希望能将这个故事只属于他和松本的幻觉多保持一会儿。只属于他们的时间，多一天，也好。

事务所尊重了他的意见，之后和忍足的商量也很顺利。事实上，为了迁就两个繁忙的杰尼斯，拍摄进程已经被拉长了很多。忍足经常假装无奈地叹气，说有什么办法呢谁让我太中意你们。樱井就笑，心知肚明他是因为等得够久，早已不在乎这一点时间。

“你不相信？”忍足对樱井一脸“别装了”的表情大为不满，难得和他较起了劲：“剧本你都看了？”

樱井点头。

“原书也看过了？”

樱井又点头。

“那你有没有发现——和原小说相比，电影里长谷川的戏份其实少了很多。”

这倒是真的。

长谷川语冰虽然口才很好，却一直给人相对内敛的印象——虽然他对恋人相当包容，有时候却连夏实也猜不透他到底在想什么。也许是因为这个，忍足才在小说里花了大量篇幅描写他的心理活动，内心挣扎。电影里没有上帝视角的解读，侧写烘托无法做到丝丝入扣，要怎么做才能保证这个表达自己苦手的角色不被误解？

见樱井终于不笑了，忍足有点得意。

“櫻井くん是不是担心台词太少，观众不能理解这个角色？”他故弄玄虚地停顿一下，假装没看到樱井谴责的眼神，“其实你不必担心。你想想，如果事无巨细地拍摄细节，观众的想象空间又在哪里？导演的工作第一是帮助观众想象，然后就是相信他们有这样的想象力。”

见樱井依然若有所思，忍足又说：“其实一开始我也想过，长谷川这样的性格，要不要给他安排一个朋友，通过他将长谷川无法说出口的东西传达给观众。不过现在我更倾向于让长谷川用眼神来表达这些……櫻井くん知道我为什么会改变主意吗？因为演长谷川语冰的那个人，是你。如果冒犯了你，我道歉——但我确实是认为櫻井くん你长了一双看谁都像是含情脉脉的眼睛。第一次见你时我就这样想，现在也没有变。”

樱井一时不知道自己是否当得起这个评价。

“怎么会冒犯，我诚惶诚恐好吗……您继续说。”

忍足话锋一转：“可如果只有这个，我也不会冒这个风险，因为长谷川和夏实之间并不是这么简单的恋爱。直到后来你们试镜，我看到了你看松本くん的眼神，才知道原来含情脉脉与真正的深情是这么不一样的。”他很舒展地对樱井微笑了一下：“用‘鲸鱼望向最后一滴水的眼神’来形容，不过分。”

樱井垂下眼睛，不予置评。

忍足拍拍他的肩膀，“但还是不够。故事不能只有我看得懂，也需要观众看得懂。要做到这一点，除了你的眼神天赋——”说出这个词时忍足又笑了，“之外，共演者的默契也不可少。这也是为什么另一个人必须是松本くん——他是接得住这深情的人。”

几天后，樱井收到了忍足发来的邮件，标题是“YEAR2002”，带一个压缩包附件。他立刻就猜到了那是什么，第一反应是去问忍足有没有发给松本——忍足当然会回答他，但他也一定会嘲笑樱井就连这都不敢去和本人确认。

二零零二年的松本润和樱井翔是什么样的？

这份职业的特殊性令他们这些年走的每一步都被孜孜不倦地存档。普通人的回忆，无论好坏，都是阳光下被晒烫的柠檬汁，在时间过滤下模糊发黄。他们这群人的回忆却始终是鲜亮的，被剪辑过的，甚至还配着背景音乐。樱井早就习惯了在各种场合中观看它们，这些时光凝成的琥珀。他心平气和，波澜不惊地回望过去的岁月，因为向前看和念旧并不冲突。

只是他可以与自己和解，不代表他在看见某些过去的影像时，能够完全不遗憾。樱井一直都知道松本比自己感性很多，但同时他也认为松本其实比大多数人更坚强。只是，当松本的倔强遇上时光——这一堵最柔软又最强大的壁垒时，还能继续保持无坚不摧吗？——忍足会给松本发过去一模一样的文件吗？松本会打开看吗？如果他看了，会想到什么？会怎么想我？怎么想……我们？

樱井脑中飞快地转着念头，手上不停，机械地将文件下载，保存。鼠标在界面上四处游弋，却始终不敢点开播放。明天再说吧。他难得鸵鸟地想。谁知道接下来几天，樱井手头突然多出好几个紧急任务，包括去邻市取材。于是他不得不暂时出了剧组，开始连轴转。巧合的是：他前脚刚走，松本似乎后脚也离开了。樱井在路上接连收到好几条忍足的消息，半真半假地抱怨“早知道就不请国民偶像了，一个两个都忙得团团转”，却又对樱井感叹“幸好当初听你们的，没宣传”。樱井哭笑不得，赶紧给导演大人发过去几个表示身不由己的哭脸，回头问助理：“松润最近也出剧组了？”

助理惊讶地看着他，细长的丹凤眼都像是被什么撑开了。樱井本来只是随口一问，却被他反常的态度弄得莫名其妙。两人面面相觑了几秒，助理率先开口：“是的。那个，松本さん的经纪人刚刚告诉我，他和松本さん下午也要来这里。”他觑着樱井变幻不定的脸色，小心翼翼地问：“酒店……需要和松本さん订同一间吗？”

为了取材他们一大早就来了邻市。樱井惦记着早点回剧组，听完助理的话后他犹豫了几秒，最终还是决定照原计划当天往返：“先看看能不能当天完成吧。”

和松本同事这么多年，樱井早就习惯了在各种不经意间听到别人提起松本的名字。有时两人工作的地方离得近，如果时间允许，他也会去找松本——他们都心知肚明对方就在不远的地方，但是否要见面，甚至要不要发出一条告知的消息，却又是另一回事。有必要吗？其实樱井也不知道，但他至少知道松本比他想得多，所以大部分时候都会充当掌握节奏的一方，就像一种责任。

然而这次有点不一样。听说松本也在这个城市，如果真的住同一个酒店大概免不了要见面，樱井第一个想到的是忍足发来的那份他至今没有打开过的文件。他感到心虚，甚至有点惊慌。樱井想这下完了，忍足肯定是一视同仁地发给他们两人，以松本这么认真的性格，一定是立刻打开看过。如果他看了，会想到什么？会怎么想我？怎么想……我们？

熟悉的拷问与煎熬又浮了上来，整整一个下午，他都心神不宁。助理自然是看出来了——櫻井さん今天居然没有见缝插针讲段子！他留意着樱井的状况，最终还是悄悄拜托了松本的经纪人。自作主张后助理心里有点忐忑，好在他运气不错，取材中途的突发状况令计划无法按时完成，樱井有了心理准备，再听说订下的酒店就是松本住的那一家时也不意外，只是点头表示知道了。

Safe.

助理松了口气，马不停蹄地去联系机票改签。

身体万分疲惫，精神却依然亢奋——这是樱井相当熟悉的状态了，尤其演唱会后，是最辛苦又最幸福的飘飘然。

ARASHI for dream.

梦境之所以被称为梦境，就在于它必须，只能是脱离生活而存在。作为造梦者的他们也一样。屏幕前的樱井翔与私底下的他是同一个人，却又不是同一个人。樱井自己知道这一点，但他怀疑那些挥舞着荧光棒尖叫的孩子是否真的明白这个。成年礼上他许下“要成为不受限制的大人”的愿望，从此一面希望自己可以keep real，一面却不由自主、甚至是越发熟练地看着灵魂脱离身体，自成另一个“偶像樱井翔”——完全是本能反应。

最荒诞的现实，与最真实的梦境。

直到今天，樱井依然不知道这是好是坏，算不算欺骗，但他已经渐渐学会了不再用这样的方式提问。他早已做好了准备，不奢求感同身受，也不认为需要被原谅。偶像带来的是当今社会中最昂贵的陪伴感——说来奇妙，岚对于他的意义似乎也是差不多，只是更沉重。樱井置身于其中，从只能用单薄去解读的隐忍的时光，走到即使被感叹花有重开日人无再少年也不需要时光机的如今，比任何人都更希望不要从这个梦里醒来。只是生活可以是神话，却不会是童话。一个人的意志与四个人、甚至是千万人的意志，孰轻孰重？只可惜他们都是通透的成年人，知道少数服从多数也有不成立的时候，多少人的期待都不能成为绑架一个人自由的理由。世界上完全正确的道理中，这个算一件。所以他们可以在发布会上坦荡地宣告天下：是因为大野智想要过更自由的生活，所以岚要休止，这个宝物要被封存。因为他们明白所有具有同理心、真正明白当我们说起“人”的时候，说的是作为权利单元，而不是利益单元的人——任何懂得这个道理的人，即使不理解也会尊重这个决定。

如同樱井在发布会上说的那样：公开说明只是来自成员的诚意。他们早已做出了决定，而这个决定与其他人是否接受根本无关。

难过吗？当然难过。就像小时候每一次搬家，每一次离开熟悉的地方，哭闹着想要带走院子里最香最美的花，最终却只能是把“人挪活，树挪死”的真理再验证一遍。那样的枝繁叶茂最终消失，是因为不被期待吗？要过多久才能明白，对那些根深蒂固的坚持，你只能给它浇浇水？

当断则断是智慧，明知道坚持也不一定有好结果、却仍然选择继续走下去，则需要勇气。以后的路只会更艰难，可樱井想了又想，还是觉得自己没办法姿态漂亮地说出那句“再见”。

I can’t stop dreaming.

就连樱井都觉得，说出这句话的自己，有勇无谋。他天生就是这样，血液沸点太低，燃烧自己是因为别无选择。妥协是最轻松的，退一步海阔天空。

可是。

他想：我们进一步有多难，凭什么要退一步？

岚在出道初期爆红，随之而来的却是持续好几年的冷寂。每一次，每一次，樱井看着演唱会无法坐满的座位，难看的销量数据，除了不甘心，就是寂寞。回看那时的照片和影像，每个人眼里都燃着横冲直撞的火苗。岚从零到五，从五到十，又从十到二十。5×20，就是一百。百年先も、愛を誓うよ、君は僕の全てさ。

说岚是他的一切，不过分。

年纪很小时樱井就认定“为了保护最珍贵的东西献身”是至高浪漫，于是在此后的人生里，就算有过痛苦——好在他一直坚信最纯净的痛苦不是废墟而是土壤，他始终咬牙坚持着，因为为了总有一天会盛开的那朵花，付出多少都值得。

Still dreaming.

他可以保证，这句话直到很久很久以后，依然成立。

到了酒店，樱井冲了个澡，湿着头发坐在沙发上将第二天日程过了一遍，又复习了一遍采访提纲。眼看离睡觉还有一些时间，他关电脑的动作迟疑了一下，手却比脑子快，自动点进那个折磨了他好几天的文件夹。

当忍足明确表示《无人生还》前半部分不需要重拍时，面对樱井和松本的疑虑，他给出的解释是“这可是最真实的时间跨度啊，可遇不可求的——还有什么样的化妆能比这更有说服力？”

“意思是我们老了？”松本非常直接地问。

忍足这次根本不准备接话，直接向樱井求救：“櫻井くん——”

“喂！”

回忆这些令樱井的心情轻松了点，他点开那份文件——十七年前他和松本共同主演的，《无人生还》前半部分的样片。于是接下来，他再一次遇见了还在大学象牙塔里的春原夏实和长谷川语冰，泽田慎和斑比，十九岁的松本润和二十岁的樱井翔。

办理完入住后，助理曾向樱井提到这间酒店的健身房二十四小时开放，包含楼顶泳池。原本樱井并没有打算去，看完样片后却觉得自己急需一个空旷一点的地方透气。这样做有点冒险，他知道，好在凌晨的泳池正如他猜测的那样，空无一人。

晴朗的夜晚，月光兴致勃勃地浸透了天窗。樱井踩在冰凉的瓷砖上，恍惚间以为自己踩在月亮上，奢侈地拥有了这个温润的小星球。他脱去浴袍，只穿一条泳裤，踏入这一池波光粼粼。

需要用痛觉提醒存在的年纪，樱井除了耳洞还打了脐环，至今它们的痕迹依然没有消失，但他已经很久没有戴过曾经热衷的闪闪发亮的饰品了。此时已经入秋很久，水比空气温暖一些，但还是很凉，像言不由衷的笑意。松本润就从来不会这么笑。

那么松本润是怎么笑的？

松本饰演的角色，春原夏实，因为从小被保护得很好，拥有绝对自信，却不自大，活泼开朗又天真大胆——这大概也可以解释他为什么会在对长谷川一见钟情后，毫无顾忌地冲上去吻他。樱井记得那是前半部分唯一的吻，非常非常青涩，却又非常非常甜蜜——就算这举动令周围人都瞠目结舌，可有谁能说那样的明快热烈不美好？

****

****“一年级，春原夏实。”** **

****他盯着这个自己只见过一面的学长——不对，算上现在已经是第三次了。** **

****春原夏实你怎么这么蠢……快，别盯着他了。那些恋爱攻略你都白看了？你是不懂什么叫欲擒故纵，还是不知道要play hard to get？** **

****不好，他看过来了。他会发现的，一定。** **

樱井闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，任身体沉到池底。

****忍足喝醉后的眼睛亮得惊人。** **

****“永远是坏的娱乐更有魅力——赌博，喝酒……同样的道理，永远是坏的感情、明知道没有结果的感情，最让人欲罢不能。”** **

****“万分沉醉就是沉溺，沉溺到了极点，生者可以死。沉溺至死，无人生还。”** **

****“我是不是还没有告诉你们，为什么这个故事叫《无人生还》？”** **

这是真的吗？

爱真的是这样一件令人手无寸铁不堪一击，却又心甘情愿跌入深渊的事情吗？

****——沉醉。** **

****突如其来的吻后，面对惊呆了的学长，夏实红着脸，非常羞涩却依然大大方方地问他：“虽然先做完那种事再说有点不好意思……如果可以的话，就算先从朋友做起也好，可以和我交往吗？”** **

****世界上怎么会有这样的人啊？可夏实真的没有说谎——抱住长谷川、甚至亲吻他的时候，他的大脑完全当机，等再回过神，眼前就是长谷川惊讶又茫然的神情。** **

****那时他太小了，一点经验也没有。** **

****开学不到一周，“春原夏实”这个名字就在学校里传开了，同时被众人所知的，还有他的性别障碍，以及比女孩子还要美丽的容貌。他交友广泛，人缘极好，却被不少人暗地猜测作风随便，因此带来的明里暗里的骚扰都不少。长谷川将这些都看在眼里。如果说一开始他还对交往一事有所犹豫，可在听说，甚至撞见过几次此类事情后，比起“想要保护他”的冲动，那点顾虑也就不值一提了**** 。

樱井记得这个情节，也记得他作为长谷川语冰，正式向这个倔强的学弟提出交往的那天。

松本——他是说夏实——立刻笑开，蹭到他怀里说喜欢他，眼瞳灿若星辰，整个人都在发光。学长福至心灵，脱口而出：是喜欢，还是爱？

——岚的初CON，轮到樱井接受采访时，摄像机拍到楼梯上方晃来晃去的松本，干脆给了他镜头。松本那时还没整牙，表情是少年特有的傻气的执着，语气认真地说了一堆有的没的，樱井听不下去，干脆快刀斩乱麻，问他是自己的Fan吗？一番吗？

明明点到即止就好了，得到肯定回答后，他却还贪心不足，继续追问：是喜欢吗？还是爱？

谁都知道这道题的正确答案只有一个，可那个人怎么会说？又怎么能说？

****——沉溺。** **

****娃娃脸学长表情认真地追究起了这个愚蠢的问题：“是喜欢，还是爱？”他额发很短，眼睛看着格外大，“啊不对，等等你先别回答我——先告诉我：你怎么分辨喜欢和爱？”** **

****夏实转了转眼珠，“拿旅行打比方吧——”夏实说，“和喜欢的人一起旅行，会查攻略做计划，希望诸事顺利，希望顺利找到每一个景点，吃到所有推荐的小吃，最后在终点的夕阳下合影。”** **

****“和爱的人一起，去哪里都好，吃什么也无所谓，只要他在；迷路了也没关系，因为连迷路都是风景。”** **

松本二十岁生日的庆生场演唱会，A-friends就地解散的同时献歌一曲。送礼物环节，轮到樱井时，他将话筒举到嘴边：“请问松本选手：进入杰尼斯已经多少年了呢？”

第一遍他没等到回答，也不着急，又重复一遍。

“——多少年了呢？”

神情和语气都过于泰然自若，顺利将舞台变成了只有二人存在的空间。

松本无法，只得掰着手指：“嗯……中一的时候入社，13、14、15……20。已经八年了呢。”

“是的。青山剧场初次遇见时还如同昆虫一样的你，现在也二十岁了。长大了呢。……二十岁的生日，想把这样的礼物，送给成年的你。”

为这一天樱井准备了许久，因此要不紧不慢地享受这一刻的愉悦。

现在我们知道了这份礼物清单，包括：一瓶红酒（外加保存器）、樱井一脸不高兴的女装照片，以及那首《松本クンの唄》中，一句咬字清晰的“好きです。大好きです。”

——喜欢你，最喜欢你。

“啊……是83年的红酒。”

一九八三年出生的松本选手，将樱井的照片拿到镜头前，用手指遮住。只有念对咒语的人才能看。

“Say‘Bambi’.”

——将爱意说到最尽兴。

****——沉溺至死。** **

忍足和他们之前合作过的导演都不太一样。一般情况下，导演不说把分镜头全部想好画好草图，至少剧本定下后就不会轻易改动。忍足却不是——他不仅会根据现场效果，决定是用十个镜头组成画面还是一个镜头拍完了事，有时候已经临近开拍，他还在修改剧本。

有多少人的一见钟情会像春原夏实那样，跳过了语言示爱直接索吻？会如此——没有别的词可以形容——惊天动地？这段戏其实也是忍足临时加的。理由是“能用最直接的方式表达出夏实性格里隐藏的绝对炙热，不计后果，以及，爱情至上”。从这里开始，春原夏实慢慢从一个从小养尊处优、性格中其实有相当自我的一面——一点都不自我也不可能抵御从小到大的流言蜚语了——的小少爷开始转变。他的世界从此打开了一个缺口，允许长谷川进入的同时，将他伤害自己的权利也一并交了出去。

忍足对这一段剧本修改得突然，当初樱井和松本都是在拍摄前一天才拿到的最终版本，一看都蒙了。第二天就要正式拍摄，于是当晚松本收到了早早回房间的樱井的消息，让他去找自己一趟——语气挺正常，只是最后“别被人看到”的叮嘱怎么看怎么心虚。松本稍微想想就明白了樱井的打算，一时间有点羞涩又有点莫名其妙的恼怒。可当他避开众人，最终站在樱井房门前时，耳边只剩下自己剧烈的心跳。樱井应该也在全神贯注地等，敲门声响了第一下就立刻打开门。松本扑进来——因为慌乱差点被自己绊倒。樱井眼疾手快地把人捞进怀里，安抚地拍他的背。小时候两人黏糊惯了，即使后来有意识在公共场合减少身体接触，演唱会气氛最热烈的时刻，松本依然有过拿大腿蹭樱井撒娇的前科。熟悉的温度令松本放松下来。他双手圈住樱井的脖子，歪着脑袋明知故问：“翔くん要做什么？这么鬼鬼祟祟的。”被樱井用卷起的剧本在脑袋上敲了一下。

松本嬉笑着去躲，屈着腿将自己安在一边的沙发上，从口袋里掏出同款剧本晃了晃，“好了好了……我知道的。”

樱井哼了一声。他拿这样的松本没辙，下意识板起脸：“知道还不……快点过来。”说到最后他轻咳一声，耳朵可疑地红了。松本其实也不是真的余裕。他乖乖站起，咬着嘴唇朝樱井的方向走了一步，又停下。

“这里可以吗？”他看着樱井，手足无措。

“再近一点吧……”

樱井嗓子发干，声音都不像是自己的，眼睁睁看着松本又挪了几步，大眼睛询问地看着自己，这才反应过来叫停，“好了……就这样吧。”

你一句我一句棒读完开头，松本遵从剧本指示又往前走了一些，大概是为了配合想象中的镜头，他叫樱井时的腔调过于千回百转，有一瞬间樱井真的差点以为自己就是长谷川语冰，在眼前人明眸皓齿的笑容里迷失，一句话也说不出来。仿佛过了一个世纪，樱井率先挪开目光，若无其事地垂下眼睑。再次抬起眼时他扔掉了剧本——注意，事情就是从这里开始变得不受控制。

暖黄色的灯光是正在融化的黄油，松本被它覆盖，连呼吸都是香甜的。他的皮肤是牛奶一样流畅的乳白色，瞳孔是深色的蜂蜜。他不依不饶地凝视樱井，于是樱井不得不抛开一切专心致志地回应他。目光相交的瞬间，空气被一触即发的焦灼所点燃，蜜糖随着流动的眼神婉转滴落。对这甜蜜的浪费是不被允许的。于是樱井自然——或者说是鬼使神差地——抬起手，将松本脸颊边的一缕鬓发勾到耳后。松本被他的动作吓到，微微张开了嘴，惊讶的表情可爱至极。樱井直觉他在等待一个解释，但他不想开口打破这一切。笑意在樱井嘴角如同水波一般层层叠叠漾开，他的指尖仍然停在松本耳边。松本的头发很软，温柔地包裹、轻吻着樱井不愿离开的那只手指。樱井和它们缠绵一番，往下滑，温柔而不容置疑地托住松本的下巴。

松本一直保留着为了角色特意接的长发，黑色的海藻打着卷散落在他肩头，衬托出松本小小的雪白的脸。他整个人因为这黑白分明而显得天真纯洁，却又因为黑白过于分明而透出别样的艳丽。

两人间的最后一步由松本迈出——他几乎是将自己摔进了樱井怀里。亲吻的镜头向来会拉得很长，因此松本贴上樱井嘴唇后没有马上离开。他小心翼翼地捧着樱井的脸，双眼紧闭，睫毛颤抖。樱井知道他紧张，可按照剧情他不能将人圈在怀里，只能瞪着眼睛，任松本长长的睫毛扫在他心上。很快松本就受不了了。他脸红得可以滴血，呜咽一声，自暴自弃地将脑袋埋进樱井颈窝。至此樱井终于放松下来——他搂着松本，像安抚婴儿一样轻轻摇晃他，心里竟然涌起莫名其妙的感动。

现在在他怀里的人，是他的朋友，他的弟弟，他的青梅竹马，他的宝贝。人们总是反反复复问他：在你心中，爱情是什么？岚代表什么？松本润对你来说是什么？

松本是不会直接问樱井这个的。但他的眼神，他的表情，他咬嘴唇的小动作，永远在向樱井传递热切又不安的疑惑——翔くん你喜欢我吗？你爱我吗？你是爱以前的我多一些，还是现在的我多一些？

樱井不会回答任何一个问题，哪怕答案再明显不过。

爱情是奢侈品，岚是宝物，松本润是潘多拉的盒子——天赐的礼物，本就不该属于任何人，凭一己私欲打开的结果只能是灾难；希望也不再是希望，变质成只会带来痛苦的奢望，而樱井绝不会允许这个。经受煎熬的有他一个就够了，他必须保护松本。

眼下就是考验——他和松本几乎是缠绕在一起，松本贴在他身上，樱井不受控制地摩挲他的后颈，感觉到松本毫无保留传来的急促的心跳，知道自己也好不到哪里去。他们离得太近，早就越过了安全距离，甚至穿透了彼此的香水——这种外来物质——的屏障。第一次，樱井闻到了不带一丝掩饰的，松本润的味道。

完全不甜，是皮肉与荷尔蒙掺杂的，生机勃勃的腥气。人类吸引伴侣时最诱惑也最直白的，性的气味。

而此时，距离他们第一个真正意义上的吻还有四年。

十七年后，樱井再一次与长谷川语冰——这个大概是命中注定属于他的角色——相逢，拍摄途中他短暂地离开剧组，没想到会在目的地得知他的夏实就在不远的地方。凌晨时分樱井心血来潮去了顶层的泳池，凭着惊人的肺活量奢侈地躺在池底，看月亮在失去空气的保护后被池水猝不及防打碎，变成暧昧不清的闪烁碎块。始作俑者却连它的血都没沾染上，兀自清澈着，蓝到令人心碎。

这不公平。

樱井闭上眼睛，聚精会神地在脑中完善这桩凶案，不知道十分钟后，他会在回房间的路上与松本不期而遇。

时间线再拉远一点，不久后的一期番组中，深受喜爱的松本quiz环节将会重出江湖。这一次，团内备受宠爱的末子会坐在高台上，在明亮的灯光的包围中，直白地告诉所有人，自己最想要的应援色是红色。

****——无人生还。** **

——“红色。”

这么多年过去，松本还是想要那个人的颜色，也直白地说了。其实紫色真的很适合他，就连松本自己也这么想。可也许人的本性就是这样：永远在追求自己没有的东西。比如理智镇定的同时浪漫至死，比如红色，比如樱井翔。

一周前。

正如忍足向樱井告状的那样，松本在樱井离开后也紧跟着离开了剧组，先完成了几个堆积的拍摄，接着马不停蹄赶往邻市。他和樱井在同一天抵达，当天完成了全部工作，多停留一天是为私事。晚上松本约了几个好久不见的朋友，原本没打算在天亮前回去——他是这么打算的，却临时从助理处得知樱井竟然和他来了同一个地方，甚至——多亏他贴心的助理——他们还将住进同一家酒店。一整个晚上，松本时不时就掏出手机，检查有没有来自樱井的新消息。

樱井翔知道这件事吗？大概也是知道的。没有联系自己是觉得没有必要？还是，等着他主动？

别想了，松本润。他坚决地命令自己。不论樱井意在什么，都和自己一点关系也没有，也不会影响他的任何决定。所以如果他松本润今晚没有选择一醉方休，而是在凌晨前回到酒店，完完全全是因为他想要早点休息，而不是为了赶去赴一场无人发起的约会——该死，他看见樱井了。

秋天的晚上已经很凉了，樱井居然豪爽地裸着上身。他应该是刚游泳回来，一小股一小股的水珠从他湿漉漉的发梢滴落，顺着背脊下滑，消失在腰窝下松松垮垮围住的毛巾里。松本跟在他身后，恶狠狠的视线几乎快要刺穿某人背后那对引以为豪的小翅膀，樱井却无知无觉，懒散地边擦头发边慢慢走。打开房门的前一刻，他漫不经心地回头——

“啊！”

他终于发现了松本，嘴巴张成O形，本来就圆的眼睛看着更圆了。

松本挑了挑眉毛——也不知道这个动作在帽子下是否能被看到，压低声音催樱井开门，“你想就这么站在这里说话吗？” 

樱井隐秘地瞪了他一眼，嘟囔着刷了房卡。伴随房间灯光一同出现的，是某个秋夜只围一条毛巾的人惊天动地的喷嚏。松本当场就急了，推着樱井要他先去洗澡。樱井也不敢大意，拿上衣服吸着鼻子进了浴室。松本在他房间转了一圈，发现除了桌上的笔电和纸笔，沙发上只有一个扁扁的黑色行李袋。早年樱井无论去哪都会带上一大堆行李，大野一个记忆深刻的场景就是几人出道前出发去夏威夷的机场，身材尚还单薄的樱井手上拖了一个看着比自己还要大的行李箱……

松本感叹了一会儿时光的神奇，拿了桌上的备用房卡回了自己房间。离年末还有一个多月，松本药局已经严阵以待，各种类型的药片花花绿绿装了一大袋。松本翻出感冒药，再进樱井房间时浴室水声还没停。听到开门声，樱井扯着嗓子叫“松润？”，接着又是好几个喷嚏。

松本皱起脸。

“这样不行啊。”他自言自语，对浴室喊着“我再出去一下”，不等樱井回答又冲出了门。

24h便利店是个好地方。接过店员耷拉着眼皮递来的袋子，松本将帽檐又往下扯了扯。他连着跑了好几趟，第三次进到樱井房间时，几乎和刚从浴室出来的樱井一个温度。

“你去哪了？”樱井问，伸着脖子去看松本放在桌上的东西。

“买了姜茶。”松本扯掉帽子和口罩，开始满屋子找水壶：“翔さん你快点把头发吹干，我来烧水。”

“好，好。”

本来樱井还想先坐着凉快一下，也不由得被松本的紧张传染了。

吹风机和水壶的声响此起彼伏，松本站在这两种声音的正中央，悄悄松了一口气。最近他和樱井的相处似乎都以手忙脚乱开头——不久前去樱井公寓对台词也是，边做饭边听樱井给他念剧本，时间上没有丝毫余裕。但忙忙碌碌——尤其是和这个人一起的忙忙碌碌，令他快乐。

“マツ。”

樱井再一次从浴室出来，摇晃着带着水汽的蓬松的头发。他像是被热气蒸晕了，脸色鲜艳到有点妖异。樱井摇摇晃晃走到松本身边，嘟着嘴，看松本朝酒店自带的瓷杯里倒水：“好喝吗？”

松本奇怪地瞥了他一眼：“还行吧。姜茶，能有多好喝？”

“哦。”樱井一副恍然大悟的模样，捧起自己那一杯。“好烫——”他夸张地惊呼。

很综艺。

松本默默评价。心里像是长出了一只小手，在他心尖最软的地方挠了一把。松本面不改色，给自己也倒了一杯，学着樱井的样子捧在手里。

“怕烫就慢点啊櫻井さん——”他懒洋洋地对樱井笑。

樱井停下吹气的动作，责怪又亲昵地瞪他一眼：“你来这里做什么？”

——他终于问我这个了。松本不由自主笑开，将早就准备好的一套说辞拎出来，又胸有成竹地对樱井说：“翔くん是来取材的对吧？助理都告诉我了。”

樱井似乎觉得他这副样子很有趣，饶有兴趣地顺着他的话往下说：“哦？他这都告诉你了？——总经纪人？”

“总经纪人明明是翔くん吧！”

“可マツ知道的比我多啊，”樱井的表情和语气都像在逗猫一样，“那除了这个，マツ还知道什么？”

松本不紧不慢地喝完最后一口，转身面对樱井，“我还知道——如果翔くん你再不去睡觉，明天就会感冒。你猜我说的对不对？”

他似笑非笑地看着樱井，眼角妩媚又凌厉地挑起。房间灯全开着，坦荡的灯光令松本眼下的青色阴影无处遁形。他目不转睛地凝视樱井，专注时眼睛发亮。樱井心中一荡，配合地举起双手，退到床边。他靠着床头坐下，看松本侧着身子问他：“我关灯咯？”

樱井点头，下一秒房间便暗了下来，壁灯的光芒优雅地浮出黑暗的水面。樱井的半边脸藏在阴影里，松本看不清他的表情，只能听他用带了鼻音的声音问自己：“松本さん要走了吗？”

“对。所以你快点睡觉。”

……凶凶的松本さん。

樱井不依不饶。“那你呢？”他问松本。

——那你呢？

好问题。松本先是一愣，接着几乎要笑出声。他也很想问樱井：那你呢？——你这样问，是希望我怎样做？

当你和一个人认识的时间太长，很容易不由自主地拿过去与现在相比较。回忆是定格的，而人心易变。人人都知道这个道理——明明知道这个道理，却依然会在某些时候奢求昨日重现。难道松本不想像从前那样，任何时候都一口答应樱井的邀请，留在他身边？难道他不怀念那样的亲密无间？难道，难道樱井会不知道，松本不是不想，而是不能？

松本难以置信地盯着樱井——现在他的脸完全在阴影里了。他能看清松本，但这不是对望。

没有人说话，唯一的响动来自手机时不时响起的提示音，在不大的空间里清晰清澈到诡异。

樱井依然靠在床头，姿势几乎是闲适的。他在暗，松本在明，所以樱井能够那么安然地摆出等待的姿态，任由松本的尴尬与无措暴露在灯光下，一览无余。

一分钟。两分钟。五分钟。

时间不紧不慢，悠然自得地流逝着。这种绝对的安静像是春天的阳光那样唤醒了松本藏得最深的某些东西，突然间，这个沉默的樱井令他无法忍受。从以前开始就是这样，最口齿伶俐的是樱井翔，最擅长一言不发的也是他。可气的是松本在他身边这么多年，不论本人愿不愿意，依然每一次都能读懂樱井藏在沉默下的台词。

五分钟……十分钟。

松本僵硬地站在墙边，拳头无意识攥紧了，指甲陷进肉里。他恨得咬牙切齿，却不得不承认自己其实最清楚：如果樱井愿意，他大可以巧舌如簧地劝松本留下——他知道松本耳根子软，不擅长拒绝人，更重要的是：潜意识里，松本总是害怕樱井失望。如果不是真正在意，樱井对他大可以不择手段。

他们曾常常一起看电影。松本泪点低，导演刻意设置的煽情情节和音乐对他都是利器。樱井却很少哭，但松本知道这并不代表他什么都没有感觉到。

有的人看似无坚不摧，内心却想交付一切。

《傲慢与偏见》中，达西对伊丽莎白说“如果爱你爱得少些，话就可以多说些了”。樱井当然不是达西，但松本明白他的沉默下也隐藏着很多东西。比如难以启齿的期待，比如无地自容的倔强，比如不抱期望却又无法舍弃的执着，比如明知道没有资格，但依然希望你能懂的不舍。

他无可奈何地心软了。

一方态度的变化是很容易被感知的。几乎是同时，空气中来自樱井一端的绷紧的弦也放松了。一种奇妙的柔软的东西在两人中间流动着，松本不知道那是什么，但它是好的，与善意相关。

他们在一起工作这么多年，如果没有迅速忘记的技能和一秒翻篇的默契，后果不堪设想。

松本叹了口气，走到床边坐下。他终于又可以看清樱井的脸了。

“翔くん明天还有工作吧。”

“……嗯。松润呢？”

“休——息——”

樱井笑了起来。

松本受他影响，嘴角弯起了一些，心想这人笑点真的很低。

“真——好——”樱井说。

松本板起脸：“学我说话？”

樱井眨眼：“学你说话。”

这次是不约而同的大笑了。樱井抹掉眼角的眼泪，看着松本：“你看，就算只是随便聊天，就算只是说这些，我们依然可以这么开心。”

笑容从松本的脸上消失了。

樱井依然凝视着他：“松润，你——明白我的意思吧？”

“我明白。”松本突然站起来，“不过翔くん还是早点睡吧。”

这次樱井没有试图留下他。他点点头，看向松本的眼神几乎是温顺的。

“晚安。”他对松本说。

这是他今晚第三次从樱井房间离开了——前两回分别是回房间找感冒药和去便利店买速溶姜茶。

姜茶里加了蜂蜜，因此松本并不觉得辣，反观樱井，喝完后眉毛都皱成了一团，听到松本“还不错”的评价，不可置信瞪大眼睛：“先是香菜，又是姜茶……松本さん的味觉细胞看来是真的死掉了不少呢！”

听得松本哭笑不得。他关上樱井房间的门，在门外发了一会儿呆。

“如果我的味觉细胞死掉了……櫻井さん的泪腺大概就是根本不存在吧？”

松本抬手在脸上抹了一把。恶狠狠的。

回房间后他没有开灯，大步走到窗前，拉开窗帘，将自己摔进最近的沙发。眼睛需要一个焦点，松本不想看手机，只好别无选择地去眺望月亮。可月亮好遥远啊。松本与它对望，越发觉得自己真是渺小又可怜。我寄愁心与明月都是假的，月亮才不会理会世人的爱恨情仇。他开始想念家里的小松树，一不小心又连带想起没能养活的那盆樱花，结果就是越来越想要流泪。就在他即将号啕大哭的前一秒，手机响了。

“松润，睡了吗？”

樱井的声音在电话里听起来比平时沙哑一些，这个沙哑的声音奇迹般地安抚了松本。

“还没有。”

“我也没有。”樱井停顿了一秒，“你的房间能看到月亮吗？”

“……”

松本忍了一晚上的情绪，在听到这个莫名其妙的问题时彻底爆发了出来。他死死盯着天上那个单调的黄色圆形，咬牙切齿地告诉樱井“不可以”。

“好可惜，”樱井平静地接受了这个回答，平静到让松本觉得他其实根本不在意。“今晚月亮很美，去游泳之前我在房间看了一会儿，后来又在游泳池躺着看了一会儿。顺便说一句——从水里看的感觉很不一样，不过你还是不要尝试了，看你下水我就害怕。刚才那个姜茶你真的不觉得辣吗？下次我建议你还是吃姜糖吧，味觉细胞可经不起你这么折腾。不是硬糖，是软糖哦，像口香糖那种长条形状的，有点甜，但是不腻。说起来快到年末了呢，年末松润容易生病吧？改天带一盒给你……不过松润最近身体比以前好很多吧？酵素什么的真的那么有用吗？不对，果然还是锻炼的原因吧。这么说来松润真的变了好多……你自己有感觉到吗？”

松本没有出声，他知道樱井并不是真的在问自己。

“……以前你那么瘦，杂志拍摄时全员裸着上半身，我和兄さん最结实，Nino骨架小，相叶其实也瘦，但谁都不像你，肋骨像是下一秒就会从皮肤里钻出来，腰细得让我心惊胆战。松本润你让我心惊胆战。你知道我那时候有多害怕你被折断吗？被生活，被岚，被我……”

他说“松本润你让我心惊胆战”，语气却很平静——不如说他从头到尾都很平静，语气语调都没什么起伏，像是正在NEWS ZERO中播报一段不那么重要的新闻。区别在于他面对的观众只有松本一个，以及，他所说的一字一句，都是真实的，不见天日的心事。

松本用力地握着手机，在电话这端无声地哭。他缩在沙发里，抱着膝盖，将身体蜷成一个很小的球。眼泪滴在下巴上，被牛仔裤深色的布料吸收，不用多久就会完全蒸发，消失干净——就像今晚他和樱井在房间里的对话，今晚樱井打来的电话，今晚发生的所有事情。

订同一家酒店是巧合，在走廊上遇见是巧合，但在那之后的一切却都是必然。

手机掉下去，滑进沙发缝隙里。松本没有试图将它捞起，任由樱井的声音和自己的心脏一起沉下去。他觉得很疼，是整个胸腔。身体里像是刮起了一阵风，世界颠倒，灵魂却被锁在风平浪静的最中央，干干净净清清爽爽，是最无辜的罪人。

Bless me father, for I have sinned.

——求神父降福，准罪人告解。

神爱世人，前提是世人足够有自知之明。松本不是基督教徒，但他喜爱教堂的宁静，于是常常会去坐一坐。他曾无数次听过这样的祈祷——“我信天主全能者圣父，化为天地。我信其唯一圣子，耶稣基利斯督我等主。我信其因圣神降孕……我信其受难……我信其降地狱……我信其升天……我信其日后从彼而来……我信圣神……我信有圣而公教会……我信罪之赦。我信肉身之复活。我信常生。阿门。”

松本有时候也会加入他们。他只有一句祷词，这句话一直陪伴着他，在每一个起风的时刻。

松本的祷词十分简单，那就是：我信他会等，也信他会来。

那天后樱井还是感冒了。有松本药局的感冒药和难喝的姜茶护体，倒是没有严重到需要卧床的程度，但咳嗽和鼻塞是少不了的。平时樱井是面无表情就会被说令人害怕的类型，现在他缩在角落椅子上翻看剧本，眼中泛着水光，连肩膀塌下的角度似乎都有变化——看在松本眼里，着实和某种动物有几分相似。

他戳一戳忍足，“你看翔さん，像不像满怀希望去偷蜂蜜，结果不仅没偷到还被蜜蜂蜇了的无精打采的熊？”

忍足被他过于怜爱的语气吓得一哆嗦，“他是熊，那你是什么？对着熊kyakya尖叫的女高中生？”

寻找知音失败。松本隐秘地瞪了忍足一眼，想起自己几天前在推特上刷樱井的hash tag时，看到的一句没头没脑的“路人怎么会知道翔くん的好”。

忍足这个家伙怎么会懂翔さん的可爱。松本幼稚地想，随即又有点害羞——怎么像是把翔さん圈到了自己的地盘一样。这样想着，他不仅没底气反驳忍足，自己先不好意思地抿起了嘴。

忍足匪夷所思地看着他千变万化的脸色，摇着头走开了。等松本不好意思完毕才发现此时帐篷里除了自己就只有一个刚背完剧本的樱井。

“マツ，”樱井捂住一个哈欠，眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛，“那个花茶——”

松本赶快做了个手势让他坐着就好：“知道了，我去帮你倒。”

众所周知：国民偶像樱井翔待人周到体贴，最不会照顾的估计就是他自己。得知樱井感冒后，松本第一时间在网上下单了那款自己早就看中的多功能烧水壶，直接送到剧组。他认认真真研究完说明书，发现几乎什么都能煮，干脆每天换着花样，各种甜或不甜的热饮轮流给樱井灌下去。

两人共同解决了小半壶玫瑰花茶，一起去休息室补妆。松本从镜子里看见化妆师一脸烦恼地给樱井红红的鼻头涂遮瑕，又想笑，又觉得自己不太厚道，一生悬命地咬着嘴唇试图憋住。

“松本さん——”

站在松本身边的另一位化妆师有点无奈地举着唇刷：“该给您涂口红了。”

樱井当然知道他在笑什么，没好气地用湿润的眼神狠狠剜了松本一眼。

他们谁都没再提起过邻市的那一晚。

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas——那间酒店，樱井能看到月亮的房间，就是他们的拉斯维加斯。松本的助理将他们安排在隔壁，所以当樱井问他能不能从窗户看见月亮时，他其实知道答案，就如同松本也清楚樱井真正想问的并不是这个。

这是一场无人生还的战役。而他们心知肚明。

在这场战役里，松本可以对着电视里的樱井说“翔さん今天也辛苦了”，可以把这件事当成段子在番组上讲，可当他催促樱井早点睡，却得到一句“那你呢？”的反问时，却不能回应樱井的期待——如果那真的是期待的话。

松本心里的那条线是很清楚的，也许就是这点才最让他伤心。

《无人生还》依旧在“磨磨蹭蹭”地拍摄——这个形容被忍足导演听到，松本成功得到了一记眼刀，一句“你以为是谁的错？”的控诉，以及“再这样就让你和櫻井くん重演一遍之前情节”的威胁。

松本笑得不行，转头对樱井复述了一遍，不意外地看见樱井在瞬间僵硬。

松本：“……骗你的。”

樱井：“喂——”

松本：“还不是翔くん认真过分了。”

樱井：“……我真的要生气了哦？”

松本：“知道了～知道了～”

试探樱井的底线，看他无奈的表情，曾经是松本乐此不疲的游戏之一。现在他已经很少这样做，偶尔尝试，结果都欣慰地感叹自己宝刀未老。不过也有可能，是被恶作剧的一方一直在纵容他。

虽然电影前半部分不用重拍，为了揣摩人物心理，松本依然常常倒回去翻看原作小说以前的情节。正如樱井猜测的那样，忍足确实也将样片发给了松本一份，目前为止松本只看了一次——一次就足够他印象深刻了。

他永远不会忘记斑比，却总是在看见斑比身边的泽田慎时恍惚一下，想这真的是我吗？

——这真的是我吗？我真的和翔くん共演过这样一部电影，真的在这么多人面前吻过他，真的成功从岁月中偷来过这一段奢侈的时光？

以此为开端，似乎所有信誓旦旦的回忆都不再可靠。如果不是有影像为证，松本说不定甚至会怀疑初CON时，那个说了“绝不会把翔くん让给任何人”的自己是不是真的存在过。可他明明又记得那时自己刚陪姐姐看完了一部少女漫，其中有一幕是女生在漫天飞雪中拥抱了喜欢的人，包裹着他们的世界一片寂静的白色，这寂静冰冻了她身体里的某一部分能量，也是在这一刻，突然懂得了「愛しい」的意义。

——不想把翔くん让给任何人。

说出这句话时，松本的心中也像是飘起了大雪。

松本能看出樱井对《无人生还》的执着，却猜不出他到底在想什么；同样，樱井也一定不知道，对于松本来说——撇去所有冠冕堂皇的漂亮话——他真正关心的其实只有一点：这将是唯一一次，他和樱井翔的吻得以用一种无可指摘的方式出现在世人面前——没错，借用了角色的名字，但谁会在意这个？如果有人知道松本的真实想法，一定会觉得可笑的——连他自己想想都觉得可怜。

没有人能在被镜头包围的四面楚歌里好好感受亲吻的温柔。

春原夏实扑到长谷川语冰怀里的举动已经足够出乎意料，之后大胆的一吻更是石破天惊。忍足的形容是夏实身上有一种还没被驯化的动物性，这让他在很多时候都是凭本能行事。为了拍出忍足要求的“出其不意的凶猛”，松本每一次的启动都很突然，结果好几回都和完全没反应过来的樱井狠狠撞上，听到“cut”后双双倒下，捂着被撞痛的鼻子/嘴唇/牙哀号。工作人员和共演者此起彼伏的笑声里，松本偏头，对上同样泪眼蒙眬的樱井的眼神，有一瞬间差点真的哭出来。

他们周围总是围绕着各种各样的人，热闹非凡，却也危机四伏。都已经这么艰难了，为什么樱井翔还不能对他好一点？

****

****“我最开始遇见松润的时候啊，他的眼睛很大，又瘦，简直像虫子一样。”** **

松本知道，那是樱井在变着法子说他们是青梅竹马。

Childhood sweethearts.

樱井的文艺从他的月记里就能看出来——他喜欢玩一些头尾呼应的文字小把戏，习惯将一件事打散了说，藏起信息，给出线索让读者自行寻找。他太擅长这个，甚至于不自知地将这套方案运用在了他偶尔不知道该如何对待的松本身上——就算后者顺着线索到达目的，找到的也只会是另一个封口更加严密的宝箱，不到最后一刻不会知道里面藏的到底是真心还是假意。

扑空几次后松本开始生气。他自己是直白的性格，比起方式妥帖与否，一向更在意态度是不是有好好被传达。坦率向来与心软相伴，但松本不怕，他知道自己虽然感情丰富——有时候甚至是过于丰沛，但也经得起摔打。樱井却不一样，他的人生选择一直都与“最正确”和“最安稳”背道而驰，行走在这样的道路上，樱井注定不会，也不能心软。有时候松本也疑惑自己怎么会爱了一个心很硬的人这么多年，直到他终于打开了樱井留给他的最后一个盒子，才恍然大悟——就是因为樱井的心很硬，所以一摔就碎了。

冷静镇定无坚不摧是时间赋予的盾牌，真正的樱井翔从未丢掉过犀利锐气，同时又天真得无可救药。现实世界对理想的修正是毫不留情的。越是理想主义侠骨柔肠，自我挣扎、揪心和煎熬就越是无穷无尽。现在人们总喜欢说认真就输了，似乎做不到游刃有余和举重若轻就等同于不堪。可如果哪天樱井真的将这份郑重其事丢掉，将外野言葉而不是诚意作为第一行动准则，他樱井翔就不再是樱井翔了。修行路漫漫，有多少人真的能明白这个？

至于松本，他能做的就是永远不让回忆真的只成为“回忆”——比如他借着酒劲央求樱井带他去学校对戏的那天夜晚，天气晴朗，月光变成了一种液体，樱井看他的眼神也是。松本润被月光淹没，被樱井毫无保留的眼神淹没，他还在呼吸，却不仅是为了生存，还为了能够若无其事地将碎掉的心粘回原样。——又有谁能理解这个？连樱井都不会懂。

少年樱井之烦恼之忧郁在长大后被修整成端正矜持的“成年人的顾虑”，如果上限是一百，其中九十九个会被他整理好拿出来讨论解决方案，最后一个就是真的不可说。其实松本一直都很想告诉他：你不需要这么克制，因为你是樱井翔，所以我永远都不会拒绝你。但松本也知道，如果真的这么说了樱井会恨他——樱井最不能忍受的，就是将这份无能为力摆在明面上。于是松本放弃了。最后的不甘心也就是在节目上半开玩笑地调侃他“櫻井さん，叛逆期好长啊——”

像是赌气。

樱井说：“松本润你让我心惊胆战。”

——那你呢？你又凭什么这么折磨我？我心里那场大雪一下这么多年，墙角玫瑰永不再开，可你到底什么时候才会来？还是说，连你也觉得那荒芜难以忍受？明明这都是拜你所赐啊翔くん。

是你身体力行地告诉我，教导我——爱是勇气与利剑，是荆棘皇冠，是恒久忍耐。你是对的。但为什么你没有告诉我爱的反面不是恨——如果真是这样该有多么简单，为什么要恨了才知道就连恨也是因为爱。

我让你心惊胆战了吗？对不起，我道歉。你原谅那个松本润吧，他只是不知道该怎么办了，才会孤注一掷地去恨你——没错，我曾经认认真真恨过你。我从没告诉过你这个，可翔くん你其实早就猜到了吧？

作为TOP idol，岚的日程都是提前被定下的。5×20演唱会开了一场又一场，五个人一次次从天而降，一次次鞠躬谢幕。温情脉脉的大型狂欢按照计划有条不紊地上演，一转眼就到了二零一九年年末。

临近东京场，松本作为舞台监督，一颗心全扑在了策划和调整上。一个人工作永远不如五个人一起有效率。每当这时松本都格外希望立刻见到另外四个人——这想念突如其来，强烈得令他坐立不安，直到他回到公寓依然没有消失的迹象。今日份工作意外结束得很早，冬天的夕阳比其他季节微弱多了，但天还没黑。松本在起居室团团转了好几圈，最后站在窗边给樱井发消息，不问他晚上有没有安排，而是问“翔さん我能不能去接你下班”。也不知道樱井是不是被他的措辞吓到，几分钟后就回了电话。此时松本已经换了一身衣服——这就是铁了心非要见樱井一面不可了，语气也理直气壮得很，被问到原因，轻描淡写地说“因为今天策划那边结束得早”。

樱井一时拿不准他到底是什么意思。

“有事情要和我商量？”他试探地问。

“也不算……总之见面再说吧。”松本说得含含糊糊，又赶快加了一句：“不会耽误你太久的！”

“我不是这个意思，”樱井的语气有点无奈，“マツ，怎么这么突然？”

“那，可不可以？”

说话间松本已经到了车库，边发动车子边应付樱井；注意力分成两份，对面樱井就听到了这人特有的，漫不经心的奶音。他在松本看不见的地方揉揉鼻子，心情忽然有点愉悦，“当然可以。这有什么不可以的。”

等松本到了电视台楼下，收到樱井的消息说还要再过一小时。他赶紧回复对方不用着急，附上一个猫猫拍头的表情贴纸。放下手机后松本开始发呆。音响没关，突如其来的情歌醉生梦死地响彻了整个空间。为了保险松本戴着口罩，加上车内暖气，很快他就昏昏欲睡。

突然，夜晚来了。路灯是被安排好的奇迹，在某个时刻突然被齐齐点亮，于是马路，行人，甚至人行道的地砖，得以在人工烟火里重获新生。闪闪发亮的模样令松本想起哈利波特在第一次去霍格莫德时，看见蜂蜜公爵店中货架上“一块块发微光的粉红色椰子冰糕”。他拍拍自己的脸，戴上帽子，去最近的咖啡店买了一杯全糖摩卡。

一小时后，樱井急急忙忙冲到松本车边：“抱歉……等很久了吧？”

“没有。”松本将手上的杂志扔到后座，又对樱井摇摇头：“没关系的。”

他看起来有点沉郁，眼睛却异常明亮。樱井有点摸不着头脑地接受了他“一起走一会儿吧”的提议，却也从善如流，边走边与他交换了最近的工作日程。临近圣诞，如何过节的话题自然也被提起——24与25号都有演唱会，中间间隔不到一天，这么短的时间，两个活跃分子居然都向各自的友人保证了会出席圣诞派对。他们一边笑一边嘲笑对方“还是这么不安分”，笑着笑着松本却突然安静下来。樱井看不见他口罩下的表情，但能从他的眼神看出他有话要说——松本给他发消息时也许是真的什么也没想，但现在不一样了。

“翔さん……”

松本开口，“那天——我是说，平安夜，还有圣诞节，我们都不去，好不好？”

他没有用“如果那天翔さん不去会怎么样？”来试探——樱井太了解他，这委婉毫无必要。他只是想要一个答案，好或不好都无所谓，松本都能接受。樱井拿不准他是什么意思，但也知道松本不会随随便便说这样的话——不管出于什么原因，这件事一定对他很重要；樱井也当然会答应他——但不是为了松本，而是因为他自己想要。

他的回答明显令松本高兴起来，于是樱井将没来得及说出口的“可是那然后呢”吞了下去。

二零一九年十二月二十四日。相叶雅纪三十七岁生日。5×20演唱会东京场。平安夜。

演唱会前的各项准备工作是早早安排好的。每个成员的习惯不同，什么时间到场地，什么时间锻炼，什么时间进食……都严格遵循各自的时间表，井然有序。这种时候，最害怕的就是出现意外。早年松本刚接触舞台，正是热血又无所畏惧的年纪——他自己什么都不怕，于是认定所有人都和他一样。他提出的方案有些被否决，有些留下了，还有几次非常偶然的情况：明明彩排很顺利，临近正式演唱会时却出了问题。期待已久的东西被看似微小，却是决定性的意外破坏，即使松本知道这不是任何人的错，也无法对无辜的人疾言厉色，依然气得发抖，委屈得只想大哭一场。后来想想其实并不是多么大的事情，不过是计划被打破，或者“我的提案都只剩下这一个了，怎么还是不能成功”的沮丧——总之，是现在的他可以冷静对待，却会让当年的松本润感觉天都塌了的事情。从这点来看，人的悲喜果然是无法相通的——哪怕是不同时空的同一个人。

不过当年的松本润也不需要多年后自己的共情，他只希望在自己和staff据理力争的时候，身边能站着一个樱井翔。而他总是被上天眷顾着的。——每当松本和工作人员面面相觑，眼泪在眼眶里打转时，樱井都会恰到好处地出现。他刚结束了锻炼，浑身都散发着清新的、朝气蓬勃的气息。他走到松本身边，手放在他背上，一个简单的动作，就让松本头顶的乌云肉眼可见地散了些。他会问松本出了什么事，松本有时候会回答，有时候会因为害怕暴露哭腔而死死抿着嘴——樱井对他这个样子早就见怪不怪，或者说，他对这一类事情都早已见怪不怪，所以无论得到的答案是什么，他都能找出可行的——最重要的是——能安抚松本的解决方法。从樱井问话开始，到用冷静的语调叙述参考意见的这段时间，也差不多足够松本完成【情绪冷却—不情愿—不情愿但接受现实】的转变，于是皆大欢喜——倒霉的staff终于可以擦着冷汗离开，樱井留下来，像给婴儿拍奶嗝一样安抚差点直接化为哭包的人。全程他放在松本背上的那只手都没有拿开。

现在的松本已经脱离哭包好多年——他成为了合格的大人，用温柔包容了很多他并不理解的人性的恶，却保留了一颗赤子之心：热血，认真到近乎较真，好胜心强。最后这一点本人并不觉得有什么不好，直到他再一次掉进节目策划组的陷阱，莫名其妙置身在了限时用橡皮泥捏螳螂的企划里。

好胜心强的松本选手急得要命——the clock is ticking，他脑门冒汗，手像是不属于自己，不然怎么会捏出这么个形象难辨的怪物？耳边是各种各样的笑声，夸张的怪叫，再然后，一个他再熟悉不过的声音突破了重围——

“松润——按自己的节奏来——按你自己的节奏来就好——”

重复好几遍，语调拖得很长，字字句句都清晰。

松本润早就不是哭包了，樱井翔却还是那个能够一眼看穿他，给出的安慰和鼓励都不容置疑、也从不以任何人的意志，或者时间和场合为转移的樱井翔。

他是在宠爱中长大的孩子，他们都是。就连他们选择的这份职业也和爱有关，也与爱相似——同样复杂，同样没有道理可讲，同样光芒万丈，同样危机四伏。松本早就知道：不管他们五个人如何以“岚”这个团的名义互相扶持，也不可能每时每刻都在一起，总有他必须独自面对的战斗。他早就知道这个，却依然会在某些时刻感到心慌——频率不高，但能清楚地听见心中有什么在坍塌，能感受到断层四周仿佛被剖开的摇摆的空气，以及所有因此而起的动荡不安。这心慌从没有真正消失过，它逐渐成为了松本的一部分，每一个他需要单打独斗的场合里出现，如影随形。松本也从一开始的想要战胜它，到习以为常——习以为常，但不代表他在感觉到熟悉的空落时，不会想要抓住一点厚重的可靠的东西，让自己安心一些。比如樱井翔放在他背上的那只手，比如樱井翔叫他名字的声音，比如樱井翔看向他的眼神。——很遗憾，都不是他可以正大光明拥有，笃定地握在手心的东西。于是松本早就学会，早已习惯——而习惯重复太多次后就变成了本能，本能地在每一个需要樱井的时刻，飞快地闭一下眼睛，心里想：翔くん。

——翔くん。

他们一如既往地与音乐一起从天而降，欢呼声和灯光融在一起，变成过于喧嚣的海。

没有任何活动能比得上演唱会带来的归属感——单薄的舞台因为爱而变得厚重，变成完完全全梦的领域，想想就令人心口发烫。那样爱意炙热的目光松本不知见过多少，可他永远也不会对此习以为常。移动舞台将他们分成两拨，大部分时候松本和樱井都是分开的。而每一次，每一次，松本眼睁睁看着樱井被那个透明的台子载着，冷静又冷酷地离自己越来越远，都会产生一种类似身体的一部分被带走的痛苦——不太疼，但难以忽略。他们被人海包围，他看不清樱井，樱井也看不清他。但这恰好证明了他们在并肩作战。松本对这样的并肩再熟悉不过，也再骄傲不过，但偶尔他也会想要是自己可以什么都不想就好了——坐在观众席上，哪一排都无所谓，只是看着那个人，挥舞着手灯从第一首歌摇到谢幕，而不是站在离他最近又最远的平行高空，错觉他下一秒就会融化在红色灯光燃起的火海里。

欢呼声是迟来的海浪，松本在灯光最中央，无处可逃。他用力对所有人挥手，心中涌起一股类似新生儿出生时啼哭的欲望。不是伤心，只是孤单。

太遥远。

他闭上眼睛，想：翔くん。

你的世界我怎么分辨。

松本的公寓正在装修，于是例行的反省会后，他拎着一个大包钻进樱井车里，快乐地指挥樱井：“开车开车。去你家。”

演唱会结束后两人都冲了澡，樱井闻到他身上和自己一模一样的沐浴露香气，以及——“你带了什么？”

他看了一眼后座的包。

“一会儿你就知道了。”

松本卖起了关子。樱井很配合地发出“欸——”的声音，内心暗笑：水果味这么明显就不要藏了吧松本さん！

到了公寓，樱井换上家居服出来，果然看见松本正从袋子里挨个拿出圆滚滚的苹果、橙子、柠檬……

“怎么连红酒也带了？”樱井问。

“唔……怕翔くん这边只有啤酒。”松本头也不抬。

樱井抱起胳膊，“你是在委婉地说我已经是个大叔了吗松本さん？”

“没有，没有。”

松本敷衍地安慰他，非常顺手地打开橱柜拿出一口小锅，又扭头问樱井：“翔くん还想吃别的吗，我只做饮料了哦？”

樱井拍拍肚子，冲他肯定地比了个大拇指，“完全OK。”

最后松本还是多煮了一锅红豆汤。热红酒已经好了。热红酒是洛丽塔，那些苹果片橙子片柠檬片虽然被酒液强行褪去了生涩，气息却一如既往的不谙世事。相比之下，红豆汤就沉稳多了，色泽晦暗但绵长。松本在里面放了糯米粉捏的小丸子，白色的小东西在缓慢旋转的漩涡里安静地沉浮，平白让人生出一种天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期的忧伤。

松本专心致志地搅拌这碗暗红色，漩涡中细小的裂痕是锐利的新鲜的伤口，有一瞬间他错觉手下正在融化的其实不是红豆，而是他的心脏。——如果，他是说如果，自己真的遵照中世纪女巫留下的掌控人心的魔法，将心头血混入这碗汤里，樱井会发现吗？大概是发现不了的吧。他对所有人隐瞒了今晚的行程，他猜樱井也是。全世界都不知道他们在一起，是他们主动抛弃了世界。现在松本站在樱井公寓的厨房，同时浸泡在热红酒与红豆的香甜中；一墙之隔，樱井正在噼里啪啦地摆弄笔电，松本通过他敲打键盘的响动就能判断这人是急躁还是安稳。

——明明已经这么近了，却还是不满足。为什么人会这么贪婪？这汤红得太阴郁了，就像他的不甘心。

松本尝了一口——糖放多了，甜得有些发苦。这就是Bittersweet的滋味吗？心中一半漂浮着温柔流动的云朵，一半埋葬了正在哭泣的花。

樱井循着红酒的香气过来，发现水池里还有一个空了的小锅。

“不小心烧焦了。”

松本这么解释，将盛着红酒的小锅放在茶几上，装满两个杯子。樱井端起自己的，等松本在身边坐下后与他的一碰，轻声说了cheers。时钟在这时指向了二十四点，离两人必须出门的时间还剩十个小时。

“圣诞快乐。”松本说。

“圣诞快乐……啊，是不是应该交换礼物了。”樱井抓抓头发，“抱歉，这段时间太忙忘记准备，之后一定补上。”

松本笑他太认真，又安慰他：“翔くん今年已经送了我很多礼物了。”

他以为樱井会自责地说“这怎么能一样”，谁知道这人今天居然顺着他递过来的杆子往上爬：“这么一说还真是。哇松本さん好过分，都不给回礼。”

松本目瞪口呆。

“你以为这是白色情人节吗？”他吐槽樱井，“还回礼？”

樱井摇头晃脑，一本正经地反驳他：“话不可以这样说哦，就算不是白色情人节，人情往来也是讲究有来有往的——”

“翔くん好吵——”松本打断他的rap，拿起樱井的酒杯递到他嘴边，顺手喂了他一口：“快喝快喝。”

“唔——”

太犯规了。松本想。这人皱起鼻子的样子怎么可以和小时候一模一样？他心里一动，偏头在樱井脸颊上落下一个吻，“喏——回礼。”

知道松本怕冷，樱井早早备了一床毯子在沙发上。松本表扬了他的贴心，大手一挥，慷慨地分出一半给他。《无人生还》于几周前杀青，松本不知道用了什么办法，哄着忍足给了他初剪的样片，此时正得意扬扬地对着樱井挥舞那个简陋的光盘：“怎么样，翔くん敢不敢看？”

樱井哭笑不得。室内开着暖气，毛毯下，他们心照不宣地紧紧地挨在一起。松本的脸颊被酒精和暖气蒸得艳若桃李，凝视樱井时用的分明还是十六岁的眼神。

他们真的是认识了太久，以至于偶尔会不知今夕是何年。

这个松本让樱井想起刚结束不久的演唱会，然后又想起二零零四年，岚五岁，いざッ、Now Tour!的巡演，他们几个在最后换上浴衣。松本那件是深蓝底色，印着鲜艳的大花。他的发色比一般人更黑，挽成公主头时整个人又艳丽又纯洁。他仰着脸在小小的升降台上唱“今こそ君は本当のHero”，他对人群挥手，发梢柔软地贴在纤长脖颈上，皮肤皎洁得像月光。这一幕被樱井记了很久。从此每当他想起那天，想起松本凭栏而立，身后是灯光零碎的黑夜，所有沸腾的热血都会在瞬间冷静下来。

风景和旋律都被虚化，手灯挥舞而成的星河中，松本润是月亮。

“那就看吧。”

樱井说。他用毯子将松本围好，找出播放器，又关上灯。立刻，屏幕成了房间里唯一的光源，紧接着，长发的春原夏实出现了。他的出现代表松本润需要暂时隐于黑暗，樱井翔也是。

好在他们最清楚彼此就在身边。

****

****他发现自己喜欢上了那个三年级的学长，长谷川语冰。** **

****

****春原夏实在升入大学的第一天就迷路了。** **

****距开学典礼开始只剩下二十分钟，他却依然捧着地图在一个不知名的地方打转。宿舍室友家里有事要晚几天报到，夏实没有任何新同学的电话号码，这片区域不仅人少还信号差，他的手机连不上网，连临时求助都做不到。** **

****还有十五分钟。** **

****他将地图揉成一团，烦躁地想干脆不去好了——幸好他没有真的掉头就走，不然就不可能在接下来遇见此时正努力往礼堂赶的长谷川语冰。** **

****

****长谷川语冰从宿舍出发的时间比他预计的晚了半个小时。** **

****用了三年的闹钟在凌晨悄无声息地报废，房间窗帘拉得严严实实，透不进一丝光。长谷川前一天睡得晚，悠悠转醒时还感叹了下自己的睡眠质量似乎有所提高，再一看手机——“完了完了完了完了——”他抓着领带和昨天才写好的新生致辞往礼堂跑，却在半路被一个长得有点像混血儿的小姑娘拦住了。她在着急上火的长谷川面前不紧不慢铺开一张地图，指着其中被红笔圈出来的地方，目光清澈地问他“学长这里该怎么走”。** **

****长谷川都要没脾气了。** **

****“你是新生？”他问。** **

****点头。** **

****“跟着我。”** **

****于是狂奔的人从一个变成了两个。** **

****长谷川把人送到正门，这才重新撒开腿往后门冲。跑了几步后他鬼使神差地停住脚步，回头。** **

****女孩已经不见了。正是海棠花开的季节，粉色云霞一大片一大片地飞在枝头，风一吹就簌簌下落，比樱吹雪要热烈很多。等他将这件事忘在脑后，那个女孩却又出现在了他面前。** **

****“学长不记得我了吗？”** **

****她仰着脸，唇红齿白的。** **

****长谷川心里一紧，脑中浮现的却是那天他停下脚步回望时，满地不动声色的海棠。** **

****——“一年级。春原夏实。”** **

****夏实，你其实是那些花瓣中的一片吧？你记住了我，你认出了我，所以现在，你来找我了。** **

****

****“拿旅行打比方吧——和喜欢的人一起旅行，会查攻略做计划，希望诸事顺利，希望顺利找到每一个景点，吃到所有推荐的小吃，最后在终点的夕阳下合影。”** **

****“和爱的人一起，去哪里都好，吃什么也无所谓，只要他在；迷路了也没关系，因为连迷路都是风景。”** **

****——这是夏实和长谷川正式交往的那天，他对长谷川提出的“喜欢与爱”这一问题的回答。** **

****很多年后夏实再想起这段话，只能微笑着回望当初的自己——不，不是嘲笑，他怎么舍得。** **

****只是羡慕。羡慕曾经的他有过这样单纯美好的日子，或者说，因为最单纯，所以最好。** **

****二十六岁的春原夏实似乎比十八岁时更加美丽，依然只穿女装，追求者众多，男人女人都有。一年前，因为一个偶然的机会他进入了艺能界，现在除了本职的设计工作，还在一档综艺担任常驻嘉宾。夏实并不是侃侃而谈的那一款，更多的时间是在微笑着倾听，伺机而动，一语惊人。** **

****艳丽无双的容貌让他无论何时都吸引眼球，极富争议的性别障碍、以及因此带来的雌雄莫辨的神秘感，又令夏实成功从一众漂亮脸蛋中脱颖而出。他的受欢迎甚至已经成为了一种现象，连带着有几个情况类似的跨性别者也频繁出现在公众视野里。夏实不太在意网上的争论，他喜欢现在的工作——无论是设计师，还是镜头前更闪亮的存在。这大概也是人性矛盾的一种吧？既不愿意让出独处的自由，却又希望自己是时刻被注视着的。唯一一次警铃大作，是他某次在节目上被问“是否有过想要换回男装呢”——夏实捏紧了裙角，用“每个人都有struggle的时候吧”将话题岔开了。** **

****直到录制结束，他的耳边依然回响着自己的心跳声。** **

****扑通。** **

****扑通**** 。

****那是他和长谷川同居的第三年。** **

****在相对宽容的时尚圈待久了，夏实开始不仅仅满足于只是穿女装——从小他就坚定自己是“不小心投胎到了男儿身的女孩”，现在变性手术这么发达，他是不是也可以去完成自己的心愿，变成真正的女孩子？** **

****这念头在他心里盘旋许久，终于在一个晚上，他鼓起勇气和长谷川说了。** **

****长谷川看着很吃惊——这是自然的，但他深知这件事对夏实的重要，立刻将不安的恋人抱在腿上，吻他的额头，告诉他做自己就好。忐忑的心落回胃里。夏实放松下来，圈着男朋友的脖子说了很多甜言蜜语。一开始只是想撒娇，后来动了感情，自己倒是先掉了眼泪。** **

****“学长总是对我这么好，”毕业后他依然喜欢这样叫长谷川，“一开始全校同学都对我指指点点，学长却从来没有看不起我，知道我不是女生也没有像其他人一样说被骗了，答应交往其实也是有点勉强的吧？明明一开始隐瞒了真相的人，是我。”** **

****“说什么傻话。”长谷川像揉小猫一样揉他的脑袋，“又不是你的错。”** **

****“呜。”** **

****夏实抱紧长谷川，脑袋埋在他颈窝，嗅着他身上很淡的香水味——是有一点点偏甜，但相当令人有安全感的，温柔又成熟的香气。** **

****——这个这么好，这么好的男人，是我的。** **

****他沉浸在心满意足中，根本没有发现：长谷川其实活在一场灾难里。** **

****

****长谷川是一个非常聪明，并且心性坚韧的人。** **

****他目前为止的人生不是没有经历过挫折，但总的来说相当顺利——从学生时代的人气王到职场精英，不仅同龄人羡慕，就连长谷川自己都觉得没什么可抱怨的。这种顺风顺水给了长谷川一个错觉：只要他足够努力，他可以达成所有想要的目标——包括让他那传统严厉的父亲和抗压能力为零的母亲认同他和春原夏实。** **

****然而几年过去后，他终于不得不承认：也许有些事情是即使努力也无法成功的。** **

****夏实内心是一个心高气傲的小姑娘，遭了几次冷眼就气呼呼地宣布再也不拿热脸贴冷屁股；长谷川的父母那边，父亲早就扬言要和他断绝关系，母亲一看到他就掉眼泪。长谷川重视这段感情，也想做一个孝子，夹在其中进退两难。工作上，他因为深得领导赏识，已经在公司升到了中层，但随之而来的责任更重。実家已经不欢迎他了，那么在压力大的时候，除了抱紧夏实，他还能怎么办呢？** **

****变性手术。光是听着长谷川都心惊胆战。他瞒着夏实偷偷查了资料，知道变性人大多寿命不长。——他只有这一个宝贝，上天还要这么快把他收回吗？** **

****他开始失眠，一整晚一整晚睡不着，却依然强撑着。夏实隐隐察觉到恋人的忧虑，但他习惯了在人生大事上做主，虽然内心有些抱歉，却也没有动摇想法。** **

****直到那一天。** **

****长谷川的生日是圣诞节。以往这一天他和夏实会出去吃晚餐——大学时期随便找个居酒屋，工作后升级为高级餐厅。今年长谷川却提出想要在家里过，还有就是，想要吃夏实亲手做的料理。于是25号当天，夏实请了一个下午的假，去超市买了牛排，以及如同饮料一样甜蜜的草莓香槟——别看长谷川平时一副说一不二的样子，其实相当喜欢吃甜食，连喝酒都偏好甜一点的。夏实不止一次嘲笑他心里住着少女，被长谷川恼羞成怒地抓住，狠捏一把脸颊才罢休。** **

****生日大餐在主角回来前准时完成。为表隆重，夏实换了衣服，又涂上一层薄薄的口红。学生时代他一直是及腰长发，工作后剪到了比下巴长一点的长度，发梢微卷，利落又妩媚。进入社会后他很少再穿裙子——倒不是在意别人的眼光，纯粹是发现了自己的气质更适合裤装。** **

****不过今天到底要特别一点。他从衣柜里找出早就准备好的小礼服，闪亮的流动的银色让它像一滴凝固的眼泪。开门声传来时夏实难得生出一丝紧张，随之而来的长谷川怔愣的眼神更令他害羞。** **

****“欢迎回来……好看吗？”** **

****他立在客厅中央，不知所措地咬了一下自己的下唇。** **

****山不就我，我去就山。——长谷川没有立刻回答，他慢条斯理地换了鞋，途中还顺手脱下西装外套，和公文包一起放在沙发上。短短几步路，夏实慌张得不知道将眼神落在哪里，好在长谷川没有让他为难多久——他径直走到夏实面前，伸手抬起他的下巴，和他接了一个很长的吻。** **

****两人身高差不多，但和长谷川的精瘦不同，夏实身材单薄得像个少年，很快他就软在了长谷川怀里，攀着他的肩膀承受这个吻。上周长谷川刚剪了头发，发梢还有点扎人。夏实在意乱情迷中抚摸他的后颈，只想和这个人立刻滚上床。他往后仰了一点，如同一尾银鱼从长谷川怀里滑出，长谷川倾身想要抱他，却被夏实揪住了领带。** **

****“这位帅哥，你被我绑架了。”他一边笑一边往后退，模样淘气美丽得令长谷川心颤。** **

****“是吗？”他温顺地将手垂在身侧，“赎金要多少？”** **

****说话间他们已经回了卧室。夏实压着长谷川的肩膀，将他推倒在床上，随后自己也覆上去，不怀好意地揉了一把他下身已经硬起的部位。** **

****“不要赎金，”夏实说。他趴在长谷川身上，和他黏黏糊糊地接吻。长谷川张着嘴巴任他吮吸自己的舌头，看他像小猫一样，用柔软的爪子撕开自己新买不久的衬衣。** **

****“要你。”夏实说。** **

****被进入，被填满让夏实满足，他勾着长谷川的脖子贴上去吻他，很快得到回应，被他紧紧抱在怀里。裸露的皮肤相贴，两人都享受地发出轻叹。夏实在床上从来不会吝啬自己的声音，叫得长谷川光听着都要射了。他低头咬住夏实的嘴唇，“你小声点，隔音不好。”** **

****情事中的吻比平时更凶狠一些，不一会儿夏实就被亲得受不了，呜咽着想要推开他。长谷川就势在他臀部上拍了一巴掌：“咬这么紧……就这么想把我留在你身体里？”** **

****夏实连忙摇头，很乖巧地搂着恋人的肩膀，让他把自己抱起坐在腿上。骑乘可以进得很深，夏实张着两条长腿，扶着长谷川的肩膀，被他掐着腰上下套弄。各种液体混合着从两人的交合处流出来，又重新被捣成白色泡沫。夏实体力不好，自己动了一会儿就撒娇说累了，趴在长谷川肩膀上不肯起来。** **

****长谷川皱起眉毛，“就说让你多去健身房，”他一本正经地批评恋人，伸手在夏实腰间的软肉上拧了一下，“以前明明做一天也没见你说累。”** **

****十分有存在感的那根还在体内，夏实被他插着，痒意难耐，根本没听他在说什么，满心只想让长谷川赶紧动一动。** **

****“我知道了，知道了。”他将四肢全部缠上去，在长谷川嘴上讨好地亲了一口，难耐地摇了摇臀部，“现在，快点干我。”** **

****牛排在客厅静静地冷掉了。长谷川似乎很累，夏实洗完澡出来发现他已经睡着了。夜灯开着，室内一片温软的橙光，夏实借着这光线，用眼神抚摸自己的爱人。** **

****不知从何时起，长谷川养成了在熟睡中皱眉的习惯。他是正统的双眼皮大眼睛，笑起来时有着世界上最柔和的眼神，睡着的神情却如同婴儿一般。夏实像个母亲一样怜爱地将他脱离枕头的脑袋移到自己腿上，睡梦中的长谷川嘟哝了句什么，动了动脖子，还带着水汽的头发软软地倒向一边。就着灯光，夏实敏锐地发现了长谷川发根的一点银光。他愣了一下，立刻扒开他的发丝，对着光仔细看了又看，这才确定长谷川的头发其实是染的，有一大部分都白了。** **

****大学时夏实很喜欢陪长谷川去剪头发——他对造型感兴趣，折腾完自己的头发还不够，对男朋友的形象也有很多意见要提，学生会主席大人震惊毕业典礼的爆炸头就是拜他所赐。工作后两人都忙，这个一起去理发的传统却依然存在，直到几个月前夏实回到家，对着长谷川短到耳朵的鬓角发愣。** **

****“今天陪同事去理发店，顺便就……”长谷川摸了摸耳朵，将夏实拉到怀里抱着，“你生气了？”** **

****“也不是……”** **

****“那，好不好看？”** **

****夏实盯着他鬓边清爽的青色看了好一会儿，泄气地承认恋人的审美早已不需要自己担心了，“……好看。”** **

****长谷川的头发天生带一点栗色，在阳光下尤其明显，最近却似乎比以前黑了些。夏实原本没在意，此时回想才觉得哪里不对——所以这几次他单独去理发店，其实是因为要染头发吗？** **

****可是，可是——** **

****夏实大脑一片空白，眼泪却像是有自我意识一般汹涌而出。** **

****为什么……怎么会……学长……是我忽略了什么吗？到底是哪里出了差错……学长……是什么时候开始的？因为什么，工作？父母？还是，我？可是不管怎么说都太超过了……学长、学长……** **

****他捂着嘴，心头一阵一阵的钝痛让他不得不弯下腰，蜷缩成一团。眼泪砸在床单上，洇开一小块透明的痕迹。长谷川从他腿上滑下去，并没有醒来。夏实很想去碰碰他的脸，伸出手，却又缩了回去。他不知道自己是否还有资格这样做。** **

****他们是离彼此最近的人，夜夜道晚安，可长谷川变成现在这样，身为恋人的自己却连确切原因都不知道。又或者，是他不敢去想。** **

****长谷川是爱夏实的，这点毋庸置疑。然而生活却不是有爱就可以。** **

****和夏实不同，长谷川的工作圈注定了他没有办法将夏实作为伴侣带出去交际，他的家庭环境注定了他的父母不会接受独生儿子的恋人不仅是个男人还是个女装癖。当听到夏实说要去做变性手术时，长谷川给出的回答是让他做自己就好——正因为夏实从小到大都“做自己”，他才成为了今天长谷川爱着的热烈美丽任性的样子，可如今不同往日，若是继续任性下去，他还能拥有长谷川多久？或者说，长谷川还能假装若无其事地在他面前支撑多久？一个月？两个月？一年？两年？** **

****这也太残忍了。** **

****夏实抹了一把眼泪，裹着毯子跌跌撞撞去了浴室，拧开花洒，在水声掩盖下压抑地哭。** **

****自从两人相识以来，夏实一直避免去想的问题终于在此刻无比清晰地浮出水面——也许这么久以来，他最爱的人，一直都因为自己的异于常人而痛苦万分。** **

****

****如果不能变成女性，那就尽力成为一个正常的男人。** **

****长谷川不知道夏实是什么时候突然产生了这个想法，但他能猜到原因是自己。** **

****之前也提过，夏实作为一个成年男人，身材依然单薄得像个少年——这是他刻意节食的效果，就为了穿女装好看，现在他却剪了头发换回男装。交往初期长谷川听得最多就是夏实可怜兮兮的“你为什么不牵我的手”，现在两人出门时夏实甚至不会主动挽着他。** **

****每次看见这样的夏实，长谷川心里都会涌起一股沉闷的疼痛。** **

****他一直都知道自己的恋人虽然看着娇弱，其实相当有主意。长谷川对此又恨又爱，可当夏实真的甘愿收起任性，他却只想让一切都回到从前。——那么明艳热情的小姑娘，扑到自己怀里时毫不犹豫，飞舞的裙摆是挑人的艳丽的粉色，抬起头盈盈一笑，口齿最伶俐的人都会头脑一片空白。** **

****——事情为什么会变成这样？** **

****

****长谷川目前为止的人生都相当顺利。** **

****大学时他是最受欢迎的学生会主席，所有人都心照不宣“那个喜欢穿女装的男孩子是变态”，他却和夏实在一起了。他的父母不认同夏实——这也没什么大不了的，最多从此避免两边接触，爱情和亲情并不是非有一方需要让道。所有事情都应该有解决办法，而遵从本心比什么都重要。不到万不得已长谷川不会妥协，因为他始终相信只要足够努力就可以达成所有想要的目标，也因为他其实有一些傲慢，“坚持自我”下隐藏着难以察觉的自视甚高。** **

****可他能看出夏实不快乐——不快乐源于不自由，不自由源于他太在意长谷川，在意到愿意为了他将自己变成另外一个人。** **

****可怜的夏实，再这样下去他会生病的。** **

****长谷川是个有一些傲慢，认为改变自己和改变世界同样艰难，不到万不得已不愿意妥协的人。** **

****但是。** **

****放春原夏实离开，这一点，他还是可以做到的。** **

****

****再次见到夏实，是几年后在电视台的演播厅。这几年长谷川没有和他联系，但一直在悄悄关注夏实，凡是有他参演的节目都一期不落地录了下来。令长谷川欣慰的是，夏实确实如同他希望的那样重新做回了自己，比之前更加美丽和闪亮。虽然偶尔会露出有些压抑的神情，但总的来说，走在了适合他的那条道路上。至于长谷川自己，在和夏实分手后他向公司递了辞职信，去国外进修了一直想学的专业，新闻学。夏实的离开似乎将这几年都带走了，长谷川也因此发现其实人生如梦。** **

****回国后他先是当了一段时间的记者，后来因为业务能力强形象上镜成为了深夜新闻的主播，偶尔会被同事拉去综艺节目当个背景板。长谷川的节目和夏实常驻的综艺番组属于同一个电视台，但两人从未在这栋大楼里遇见过。他们分开了多久，长谷川的空窗期就有多长——他原来都不知道自己竟然是认同“曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云”的。** **

****春原夏实是他的云，也是他的海。** **

****直到真的在那档节目中见到夏实之前，长谷川一直以为自己是想要见他的；可真等夏实矜持地站在离他不远的地方，长谷川才觉得自己大概还是害怕的情绪更多一些。** **

****临场表演环节，主持人在一圈嘉宾中扫了一圈，忽然看见了只是被拉来当背景板、却自带令人无法忽略的精英气息的长谷川，眼睛一亮。** **

****“你，就是你，长谷川，大主播，”主持和长谷川相熟，亲自穿过人群，拽着看似镇定其实根本不知道发生了什么的长谷川来到人前，“还有一位……让我看看，选谁好呢？”** **

****长谷川被动地被他扯着胳膊，小声问了旁边一个女嘉宾才知道现在正在选人来表演某大热电视剧的片段，剧情总结起来其实就一句话：女主角在旧爱的婚礼上弹奏了一首曲子。** **

****她的话音刚落，主持人恰好确定了空悬的女主角人选，“——可以吗，春原さん？”** **

****夏实看起来有一瞬间的错愕，但很快掩饰了过去。** **

****“当然。”他立刻从座位上站起，朝舞台中央走去。今天他穿了一件白色的one piece，素净的裙子突出嘴唇上艳丽的口脂，非常适合当一个下了决心要在婚礼上搅局的伤心人。** **

****“报告——”** **

****主持人又重复了一遍剧情后，夏实像小学生一样举起手：“我不会弹钢琴，怎么办？”** **

****主持不愧是经验丰富，不仅没有叫停，反而顺势期待地鼓起掌：“那更好了！这就不是简单的‘重演’，变成‘即兴表演’了！很期待哦——”** **

**_**灯光偏移了中心，分出一大半给了角落那位不请自来的“钢琴师”——没有人知道她是什么时候进来的，但所有人都知道她为何而来。** _ **

**_**至少，他肯定是知道的。** _ **

**_**全场寂静。她站起来，旁若无人地叫了新郎的名字。** _ **

**_**“十年前我们说好，等我们结婚那天，我一定要弹那首曲子。”她好像没意识到自己的话引起了一片哗然，只是固执地凝视着他：“可是……直到今天，我还没有学会。”** _ **

**_**她倔强地抿着嘴角，眼中却水光莹然，像是随时会掉泪。这晶莹打动了身着礼服的男人，令他不再犹豫地走到她身边，坐下，双手放在琴键上，对她说：“手，放上来。”** _ **

**_**她迟疑地将手覆在他手上。他鼓励地对她笑了笑，又温声说：“跟着我。”** _ **

**_**第一个琴键被按下时，她终于像是被融化了一样放弃了伪装。眼泪滴在昂贵的钢琴上，滴在覆在他双手的自己的手背上，很凉。** _ **

**_**——是《梦中的婚礼》。** _ **

**_**……** _ **

****夏实将手覆上自己的那一刻，长谷川忽然想起自己刚刚问那个介绍剧情的女嘉宾，新郎最后有和女主角在一起吗。** **

****“没有，”她不无遗憾地感慨道，“你是不是也觉得，一个连他的婚礼都敢单枪匹马去阻止，一个连自己的婚礼都不在乎，非要陪她完成曾经的承诺——这样的两个人，有什么理由不在一起？只是好可惜，生活从来不是只有爱情就可以。”** **

****

****喜欢和爱本质是同一种东西，区别大概只在于身在其中的人愿意为对方改变到什么程度。** **

****人真的是很神奇的生物，本性里是完全利己的，可遇见爱情、为另一个人倾倒时，就利他到自我毁灭也心甘情愿了。** **

****和长谷川分开后，春原夏实忽然失去了交付自我的对象，至此才发现自己在这段感情里陷得有多深——来，宝贝，把信用卡插进来，密码是他的生日，看看你到底透支了多少热情？** **

****“不如我们还是分开吧。”** **

****长谷川说。他刚刚吞下最后一颗蓝莓，嘴角还有着一抹奶油残留。** **

****夏实在他对面，正垂着眼睛切一块松饼，听到这话后茫然地抬起头，“什么？”** **

****连休的第一天，太阳还没睡醒，照进房间的光芒是软和的溏心蛋。他们面对面坐在餐桌旁吃早餐。不是工作日，因此咖啡换成了橙汁，用的是夏实前天买的还有点青的橙子。他按下榨汁机的按钮，厨房顿时充斥着果实皮开肉绽后的芬芳。** **

****“我说我们分开吧。”长谷川重复一遍，又补了一句，“你觉得呢？”** **

****他的表情几乎是温柔的。** **

****其实夏实在他说第一遍时就听清楚了——说实话他并不意外，恋人近来时不时的欲言又止早让他有了预感，只是在亲耳听到的这一刻，很奇怪地，夏实竟然并不想知道理由。因为这没有用。长谷川决定了的事情，谁也改变不了。当年他决定和夏实交往，没有一个朋友真正赞同，甚至因为在学校知名度太高遭到了曾经爱慕者的疯狂谩骂，他依然不为所动。所以当他打定了主意要和夏实分开，他们就一定会分开。** **

****这就是结束了。对面长谷川似乎还说了什么，夏实却没有听清，也渐渐看不清他的脸。我哭了吗？夏实想，心里却明白自己其实不在意这个。他只是突然想起了这几年已经很少想起的他们的初吻——是如同少女漫画一样有魔力的剧情：自己莽莽撞撞扑进那个只有一面之缘的学长的怀里，眼睛圆圆的学长被吓到了，这是当然的。可是，可是他好温柔啊。** **

****二十岁的长谷川还没有完全褪去学生气，凝视夏实时眼中都是温润的光。他会猜到自己将在几年后，在一个天气绝好的早晨，和那个他当初不忍心拒绝的孩子分手吗？** **

****也是在这一刻，夏实突然明白了一件事情：当初自己斩钉截铁地说“和爱的人一起，去哪里都好，吃什么也无所谓，只要他在”，说“迷路了也没关系，因为连迷路都是风景”，长谷川藏不住的喜悦的神情让他真的相信这就是地久天长的开始。但他错了。只有对于真正live happily ever after的人来说，爱情的开始才是开始。他和长谷川的相遇根本不是开场，而是启动了倒数的谢幕。** **

****你觉得呢？长谷川问他，眼中却清清楚楚写着不可挽回。夏实能怎么回答？他只能说，好。** **

****当天长谷川就搬回了実家，将两人一起存的钱都留给了夏实。夏实算了算数字，拿出一部分买了昂贵的红酒，剩下的准备等消气了再给他打回去。** **

****他其实知道长谷川提分手的理由，所有顾虑概括起来不过是现实。没有人能改变现实。所以夏实不恨长谷川，他只是生气——气自己，以及这个糟糕的世界。** **

****之后几天他都躺在沙发上，开着音响，沉浸于酒精带来的梦境。梦里都是长谷川。** **

****——他们背着书包在学校穿梭，春天坐在海棠树下吃便当，饭后靠在树干上小憩，依偎着睡着，可海棠花未眠。秋天由银杏拔得头筹，耀眼的金色在深秋的湿冷中尤其令人感觉温暖。长谷川毕业后夏实常常独自穿过一整个校园去咖啡厅，路上遇见这片金色时总会停下来为它们拍照，一次被偶然来学校等他的长谷川看见，还打趣他“明明叫夏实，为什么不拍夏天的花，却拍秋天的树叶”，被夏实翻着白眼反击“亏你还记得我叫夏实，而不是夏花”，长谷川笑喷，接下来一周都管他叫Hana，直到夏实恼羞成怒才作罢。** **

****……** **

****现实里没有海棠也没有银杏，手机不断振动着，满屏的未接来电和消息，还有长谷川在昨天发来的“你还好吗”。夏实挑着回了，最后给长谷川发去一个猫咪微笑的表情。全部处理完后他握着手机毫无形象地盘腿坐在沙发上，给最好的朋友打电话要他出来喝酒，然后爬起来开始化妆。好久没画过全妆，涂睫毛膏时夏实连手都在抖，以前半小时能完成的妆容拖到一个半小时。和朋友见面时对方露出了震惊的表情，夏实瞪了他一眼，心里明白是为什么——照镜子时连自己都觉得艳丽过分了，可他现在正需要这个。** **

****浓烈的色彩让他感觉安全。** **

****五月天的风已经很温暖了。阴天不见太阳，但还是很明亮。还没到晚上，他们随便选了一家英国小餐馆走进去。服务生小哥的眼睛是温柔的勿忘我蓝，像即将到来的夏日的天空。在他的推荐下他们点了清爽的干红，约克郡布丁上来前就喝完了一瓶。夏实喝酒不怎么上脸，此时也是，越喝脸反倒越白。酒液将他的嘴唇染成了紫色，一双眼睛亮得惊人。友人个性幽默，夏实被他逗笑了很多次——不是强颜欢笑，他也奇怪自己这时居然还能由衷地觉得开心。饭后两人在街上闲逛，夏实突发奇想去买了个西瓜，嚷嚷着“我肯定吃不完”，以此强迫友人和他一起回家。两人都喝了不少红酒，在大道上还勉强保持着形象，一到小巷立刻恢复原形，互相搀扶着，边笑边跌跌撞撞向前走。夏实抹着眼角笑出的眼泪，发现食指指腹上沾了点晕开的黑色眼线，忽然想起长谷川的毕业晚会，勉强会弹吉他的学生会主席被强烈要求弹奏一曲，晚会当天夏实临时被叫到后台充当化妆师，坐在长谷川腿上给他画眉毛打阴影，眼线只填睫毛空隙，涂唇彩之前在男朋友嘴上亲一口，说毕业快乐，一会儿上台别哭，记得人生下一个阶段还有我陪你。** **

****当时我应该再贪心一点的。夏实想。只是“下一个阶段”怎么够？下阶段，下下阶段，下下下阶段……往后余生，日日夜夜，永不分离。** **

****突如其来的委屈击中了他。** **

****长谷川说要分手时他没有哭，目送那个人拖着行李箱离开时他没有哭，此后几天他放任自己瘫在沙发上如同一摊烂泥，看到长谷川那条信息时他甚至笑了一下。可此刻，在这个无人的小巷，旁边友人抱着西瓜一脸茫然，夏实看着手上晕开的眼线痕迹，终于无可抑制地泪如雨下。** **

****天终于黑了，可再无人陪他顾星辰。** **

****连休结束后夏实照常去上班，有人问他怎么手上的情侣戒指不见了，夏实平静地说分手了，对方露出一个惋惜的表情，拍着他的肩膀说太遗憾了，但你会遇见更好的。** **

****没有人觉得有什么大不了的。** **

****这没什么大不了的。夏实告诉自己。每个人都要经历这一关，都要尝尝被世界，被爱情，或者被某个人打碎的滋味。不是今天也会是明天，不是长谷川也会是其他人——如果要夏实选，他还是宁愿输给长谷川。** **

****没什么大不了的——打碎了就再一次拼起来，拼起来他还是原来那个春原夏实，不需要时光机。** **

****——夏实一直这样坚信着，直到几年后他猝不及防在节目里与长谷川相逢，他昔日的恋人站在演播室让人发疯的灯光下，脸庞俊美如冰，目光却比曾经软很多。夏实认得出这种同是被生活打碎过的人才会拥有的眼神，他鼻子一酸，差点当场落下泪来。** **

****长谷川却浑然不觉。在那场荒唐的即兴短剧里，他对夏实扮演的角色温柔地、胸有成竹地微笑，对他说“手，放上来”，说“跟着我”。** **

****初遇时那个跑得气喘吁吁却依旧给人感觉意气风发的学长，他衬衣第一颗扣子开了，手上拿着领带和一张卷起的纸——后来夏实才知道那是新生致辞。被夏实拦住后，他不怎么耐烦地瞟了一眼摊开的地图，问他是新生吗，得到肯定的回答后，也是说“跟着我。”** **

****跟着我，然后这些年。** **

****眼神不会骗人，于是夏实知道了：时至今日，长谷川居然依然爱着他。** **

****——到底是得到后再失去更心痛，还是从未拥有过更残忍？** **

****现在夏实可以回答这个问题了：从来，始终，都是爱别离。** **

****

****很早以前——大概是高中吧，那时夏实多少岁？不会超过十六，还是会感叹时间过得太慢的年纪。午后的国文课，所有人都昏昏欲睡，刚毕业不久的老师在黑板上写了一行字。** **

****夏虫不可语冰。** **

****十六岁的春原夏实漫不经心地扫过这行字，在注意力完全被窗外的流云吸引之前只来得及捕捉到前半句解释——“夏天出生的虫子生命太短暂，没有机会见到冬天”。此后的许多年里，他一直像惋惜盲人看不见这世界一样，可怜着那只无缘得见冬天冰雪的小虫子，直到和长谷川分开，一次偶然的机会，他才得知“夏虫不可语冰”的本意是对见识短浅之人的嘲讽——或者，也是对那只小虫子的嘲讽，嘲讽它的生命太短，而时间太长。** **

****原来他这些年的同情和惋惜都是愚蠢的一厢情愿。** **

****夏季限定生存的虫子，与冬天前必然凋落的盛夏的果实，又有什么差别呢？同样无法见证冰雪，同样弱小，同样，最深重的悲伤，看在世人眼里，只能得到一声嘲讽的尾音。** **

****既然如此。** **

****既然如此，还不如一开始就不要得到，一开始就不要遇见。** **

****春原夏实前二十年的人生和他的大部分同龄人相似——有过挫折和沮丧，但总的来说，还算一帆风顺。** **

****他的回忆一直是彩色的，最鲜亮的时刻就是在海棠花道上遇见那个学长，再之后，那些颜色就如同被晕开的水墨画一点点变浅，最后在演播室那次猝不及防的重逢里，定格成黑白。** **

****不见天日。永远。** **

****命运过早地给了他太美好的东西，如今要他拿更昂贵的来还。他走投无路，别无办法，只能选择流放自己，或者，死在梦里。** **

****

长谷川语冰和春原夏实唯一一次共同录制的节目，在《梦中的婚礼》的曲调中落下帷幕。同时被宣告结束的还有《无人生还》这部电影——与原作小说不同，全剧的高潮即是结局，似乎导演故意要用这样的方式告诉所有人：人生每一个最好的时刻，永远是尚未开始与即将结束。整部影片都没有刻意用音乐和画面将观众推入悲伤的氛围——忍足作为一个“相信观众想象力”的导演，一直坚持比起直接从感性上打动人，让观众在看着画面的同时，脑海中形成鲜活、强烈的形象，才能更感同身受。

他成功了。

而当松本脱离角色，完完全全站在局外人的角度去看这部影片，这才真正明白忍足为什么会将其取名为《无人生还》——不论长谷川还是夏实，单独看都是再普通不过的个体，可当他们身处同一个空间，对视，交谈，接吻，做爱……越是亲密，彼此性格中隐藏的悲剧感便越一览无余。也是在这时，松本才恍然大悟为什么这么多年过去，忍足执着的主演依然是他和樱井。

松本看得清楚——小时候还好，随着时间流逝，他和樱井的自我意识越发强烈，两人之间只有保持距离才能维持关系平衡的矛盾的至亲至疏，大概就是悲剧感的源头——和忍足笔下的两人不说如出一辙，也是大同小异。忍足一定也是看出了这一点，才会就算需要迁就他们的日程拉长拍摄时间也毫无异议吧。

真是……太狡猾了啊，导演。

樱井在屏幕出现全剧终字样时静悄悄地睡着了。松本听着他安稳的呼吸声，悄悄握住了他放在毯子下的一只手。无人阻止，片尾的钢琴曲得以在这个时间这个空间随心所欲地流淌，流畅得近乎奢侈。很美。松本承认这个，但他更想念不久前结束的那场演唱会，想念五个人牵手谢幕时听到的此起彼伏的欢呼；人山人海里，手灯铺就的星空美丽到催人泪下。

岚的站位一直不是固定的，于是在这场巡演中，演唱会最后的时刻，松本有好几场都站在樱井身边，在所有人面前紧紧握住他的手。一次又一次。

要一直在一起。

会一直在一起。

就算所有的誓言都在镜头前，就能说它们一定不是出自真心吗？岚成年了，樱井翔和松本润却是在成年前就遇到彼此，从此人生的大部分轨迹都纠缠不清——这本身已经是一个奇迹了吧。

和那个人一起看见的风景，都是真的。

樱井翔最焦头烂额的大学时代，为了兼顾工作与学业，他有过凌晨四点依然清醒的经历——这样疲倦的时刻，当他接到松本发过去的“翔くん，现在可以打扰一下吗？”的短信，立刻回过去的电话，是真的。

松本润从小一口乱牙，为了好看不得不戴上牙箍调整。这过程痛苦又漫长，在他难受得泪眼婆娑时，来自电话那头的樱井的安慰，是真的。

“制服上的第二颗纽扣最靠近心脏”——这样的传说，熟读少女漫的松本当然知道，不仅知道，还曾大大方方向樱井讨要，在杂志上问他“第二颗纽扣的事情，翔くん考虑得怎么样了？”而在此之后，樱井给出的“制服纽扣要给重要的人，袖口那一颗小的要留给松润”的回答，和把得到的纽扣缝在袖口、当作时时刻刻陪伴在身边的安慰的自己，也是真的。

这些都是过去的事情了。松本当然知道。可是，可是他还是松本润啊——从以前到现在，在有关樱井翔的事情上，松本润什么时候说过放弃？

《无人生还》中，长谷川提出分手是因为真切地希望夏实能重获自由，只是他没想到对方的爱情比他想象的强烈很多——明明夏实一度已经走出了过去，但当他在演播厅与长谷川重逢，当他抛弃了原剧本，固执地强调自己不会弹那首约好的钢琴曲，而长谷川竟然也毫不犹豫地上前，让他将手放在自己手上时——也许长谷川的反应只是本能，但他这一举动，加上那句昨日重现的“跟着我”，却让夏实好不容易建立起的“能够重新开始”的幻觉，彻底崩溃了。长谷川和夏实之间，爱情依然是存在的。只是由于各种原因——比如外界反对，比如太想为对方奉献却不约而同用错了方法，哪怕近在咫尺，也如同隔了千山万水。樱井翔和松本润之间的问题却从来都与旁人无关。旁人也都与他们无关。

上天安排他们是一个团的成员——只能是同一个团的成员，而不是什么别的关系，因为只有这样松本才能二十年如一日地陪伴在樱井身边——用爱情的可能，换最初的最初他们在青山剧场遇见，换从此坦荡在世人面前与他并肩的权利。所以松本可以任性地要求樱井放弃原本的圣诞计划，所以他们会在演唱会后回到樱井的公寓，一起坐在沙发上——从平安夜到白色圣诞——直至看完这场漫长的电影。

这就是只属于樱井翔和松本润的天长地久了，而那些看热闹的人根本不会懂。

人与人的相处无非是压制与被压制。松本润知道这个——明知道这个，依然选择去打一场没有胜算的战争，明知道从此将日夜活在战地，依然要逐天想你。

普通人的爱就是爱，他们的爱却是不敢奢望爱情，是义无反顾与极端孤独，是衣带渐宽终不悔，是纵我当时知有恨，初心不肯不逢君。

而爱总是可以战胜恨的。

第二天他们掐着点出门——依然是樱井开车——往事务所赶，结果因为一路通畅，甚至比预想中到得早一些。工作人员见他们一前一后进来，笑着说两位是路上遇见的吗？真巧啊。松本下意识去看樱井，正好撞上对方望过来的目光，嘴角的笑容让松本想起今年夏天——是七月份吗？在拍摄地与樱井那次真正的巧遇。那天樱井似乎是有其他工作，事后松本才知道他的乐屋就在自己的隔壁。两人事先都不知情，又因为时间安排紧张，惊讶过后，留给打招呼的空闲都只有一瞬——只够简短地冲彼此一笑，说一句“啊……你好”。可也正因为是完完全全的意外，带来了比“遇见成员了”本身，强烈数十倍的惊喜与冲击，仿佛是在北方的春天突然接住一片雪花，或者于全副武装时发现冰雪融化，春水初生，春林初盛。

那天工作结束后松本推掉了晚上的约会，回家做了一桌子菜，又出于某种本人才知道的原因，在七月黏腻的暑气中关了空调，对着一台台式电风扇猛吹。他的身体在畅快地出汗，脑子却像是被热风糊成了一团。夕阳暧昧的光线将人物变成了浸泡在液体中的植物。松本不愿意起身开灯，于是等路灯亮起时，这间公寓就被彻底抛弃了。他在黑暗中豪迈地打开了一听啤酒——因为夏天就应该在麦芽香气里醉去，吝啬的晚风炙热地拂过他的脸，可那不是风，是樱井翔的吻。

曾经他和樱井都抽烟抽得很凶的时候，两人有个心照不宣的习惯：如果他们在吸烟时遇到彼此——不管是在吸烟室也好，楼道、天台也好，无论旁边有人没人，都要想办法和对方交换一次烟，尝一口对方的味道。忙碌到看不到尽头的日子里，这个小游戏就是他们唯一的安慰。如果哪一天运气够好，两人得以奢侈地独处，他们会在将烟递过去的同时向对方讨一个短暂的吻。一开始只是蜻蜓点水的一碰，后来某天——大概是樱井刚当上主播那会儿，两人先是沉默着吞云吐雾了一阵子，樱井看起来累得不想说话，松本透过烟雾去看他眼底遮瑕也掩饰不住的青色，心里那个属于十六岁的松本润的角落狠狠地疼了一下。

——为什么是十六岁？那一年他升上高二，樱井翔去了大学——22.1千米的距离，他还是会去大学等樱井，而那个人，就算每天只剩下两小时的睡眠时间，也会在看见来自松本的信息时，给他回电话。

大概是松本的眼神太炙热，樱井对上他的目光时，脸上那个表情简直像是被烫到了。还剩一半的香烟被他夹在好看的修长的用来弹钢琴的手指间，烟灰摇摇欲坠。他定定地看了一会儿松本，眼神从一开始的迷茫渐渐变得锐利，像是下了某种决心。就在松本以为他要说些什么的时候，樱井忽然大步走开，再回来时，他的手上已经什么都没有了。

“翔くん……”

松本不知所措地看他一点点逼近。身后就是墙壁，松本躲不了，也不想躲。他的心脏开始狂跳，他猜樱井大概是要吻自己了，可今天的樱井和之前似乎有点不一样，他——

没等松本想明白樱井今天到底有哪里不同，就被他好看的修长的用来弹钢琴的手指握住了后颈。两片干燥温热的嘴唇覆上来，松本的大脑立刻变成混沌一片。天台门被关上了，于是樱井可以放心大胆地用比往日更粗暴一些的方式要求松本接受自己。他将松本压在墙上，在他的嘴唇上试探一样蹭着。嘴唇之间的摩擦不算接吻，却比接吻更令人口干舌燥。终于樱井忍不住咬了他，在松本像试图呼吸的鱼一样张开嘴时长驱直入。松本抽的烟比他的淡，中途受不了地推开樱井喘了一会儿，樱井摸着他裸露在外的后颈安慰他，几十秒后又将人捞回去重新吻住。两人的舌头都是苦的，松本想这个吻的味道可真差，但一点也不妨碍自己抱紧他。

这个味道差劲的吻是那天后他们关系失控的开关——别的不说，松本大概永远也不会忘记小腹被樱井的脐钉顶着的感觉。

原来燃烧自己，与身心在一瞬间被冰冻，竟然是同一种痛吗？

等桌上的空啤酒瓶增加到第五个，松本打开手机，非常熟练地拨通了一个电话。房间没有其他人，他犹豫了一下，还是决定不开免提，因为他想要听樱井在他耳边说话。

“松润？”

樱井很快就接了。他似乎以为松本是为了上午遇见的事情打来，没等他开口就开始解释上午时间紧张，都没能多说几句。松本举着手机，听樱井像播新闻一样“说明情况”，想起这人关于工作的回复也一直都用着一丝不苟的敬语，一时间觉得他真是可爱得要命。

“翔くん，”心满意足地听完，他问樱井，“你还记不记得，还没出道的时候，夏天我们经常待在一起。”

似乎对突如其来的话题感到疑惑，樱井停顿了一下，依然非常温柔地回应了，“当然记得，那时候一起拍的大头贴我都还留着。”

“这个翔くん在番组上说过了哦。”

酒精让松本的脑子和声音都变得黏糊起来，神奇的是他依然能意识到自己正在向樱井撒娇。对方显然也发现了这一点，语气里带了点笑意：“你在哪？”

“在家，”松本用手撑着脸，盯着啤酒瓶棕色的瓶身，“翔くん要来吗？”他发出邀请。

“你喝醉了？”

真扫兴。松本嘟起嘴，对着天花板翻了个大大的白眼。

“松润？”

没等到回答，于是樱井又问了一遍，语调温柔却不容置疑——就像，就像松本二十岁生日的演唱会那样，舞台上他们不远不近地站着，樱井这人送个礼物也磨磨蹭蹭，非要问他“请问松本选手：进入杰尼斯已经多少年了呢？”，第一遍没有得到回答就再问一遍，执着得要命。

“没有喝醉！”想到过去，松本的不耐烦忽然升级了。他大声否定了樱井，仍旧不解气，存了心也要让对方哑口无言一回：“我就是想你了。怎么，非得喝醉了才能想你吗？”

“……”

他成功了。

胜利者扬扬得意，于是不再介意给哑口无言的那位一点安慰。

“翔くん，”他压低声音，这天晚上第二次说出这句话，“你要不要过来？”

“……”

樱井好久不说话，松本也不催他，握着手机摇摇晃晃走到厨房。这间公寓松本新搬来不久，半开放式的厨房旁边就是吧台，关上冰箱后他迟疑了一下，判定自己并不想走回餐桌，于是愉快地坐在转椅上，趴下，半边脸颊贴着凉凉的大理石桌面。不知道又过了多久，就在松本快要睡着的时候，一直没挂断的电话里终于传来了樱井的声音。

“松润，”樱井叫他，“你还醒着吗？”

松本哼了一声，表示自己还在。

樱井平稳的声音中藏着一点刻意压抑的东西，“我到你家楼下了。”他停顿了一下，“你……还想让我上来吗。”

“那你呢？”松本反问，“你想上来吗？”

又是沉默。

就在松本即将失去耐心，想要挂断这个莫名其妙的电话然后冲到镜子前自扇耳光时，樱井终于说话了。

“想。”他说。

没有人知道樱井翔和松本润的关系——也许除了二宫和也。松本其实有点恋爱脑，樱井比他理智，但要命的是：他在某些地方甚至比松本更天真。因为天真，所以热情。对此，二宫的总结十分一针见血：樱井翔被你拖下水了。

——“我不是说你们这样不好，”二宫的声音和烦恼的神态都像个高中生，“我只是觉得，樱井翔说的话你不能不信，但也不要全信。”

这个被松本拖下水的人长长地叹了一口气——松本从这声叹息里奇妙地猜出他大概是闭上了眼睛，将回答又重复了一遍。

“想。怎么可能不想呢？润……我做梦都想。”到最后，他似乎是自嘲地笑了。

松本在一瞬间呆住，酒完全醒了。樱井声音里的苦涩与隐忍令他心如刀割。松本想我到底在做什么，我怎么可以这样对他。他甚至不敢走到窗边确认楼下是否真的停着那辆熟悉的车。

慌乱之中，松本直接切断了电话。樱井没有再打过来。

那天晚上松本做梦了。他不知道是不是男人总是可以把什么都和性联系到一起——不然他为什么会梦见自己躺在樱井身下，被他冰凉的脐钉和灼热的身体压着，融化成一摊烂泥。

之后的几个月，他们共同参演了一部多年前未完成的电影，作为同事录制了无数场番组，还有各种各样的拍摄。夏天快要结束的八月三十日，松本久违地在演唱会上祝自己生日快乐，直到结束后也一直被簇拥着——十六岁时他说“不想把翔くん让给任何人”，三十六岁时他在樱井背上笑得灿烂，比任何时候都更明白喜欢不代表要得到，拥有也从来不等于简单的占有。冬天正式来临前，他和樱井穿着同样温柔的粉色外套，参与了一期杂志的摄影。拿到样刊的那天松本只来得及粗略地翻了翻就放在车里，直到整个城市都摆满了五光十色的圣诞装饰，他才在等待樱井下班的时间里，在摩卡甜蜜的香气里，读到了樱井在杂志里指名说给自己听的那句话。

温度和气味都消失了。松本仿佛看见那个人站在自己面前，大眼睛柔软地弯起，说二十周年承蒙关照，今后也想要与你一起去看更多的风景。

世界在这一刻寂静无声。

松本盯着那行字看了很久，一字一句，从开头默念到结尾。

****二十周年。** **

——“请问松本选手：进入杰尼斯已经多少年了呢？……多少年了呢？”

——“……青山剧场初次遇见时还如同昆虫一样的你，现在也二十岁了。长大了呢。”

****承蒙关照。** **

——“你还记不记得，还没出道的时候，夏天我们经常待在一起。”

——“当然记得，那时候一起拍的大头贴我都还留着。”

****新的风景。** **

——“拿旅行打比方吧——和喜欢的人一起旅行，会查攻略做计划，希望诸事顺利，希望顺利找到每一个景点，吃到所有推荐的小吃，最后在终点的夕阳下合影。”

——“和爱的人一起，去哪里都好，吃什么也无所谓，只要他在；迷路了也没关系，因为连迷路都是风景。”

****和你。一起。** **

——“红色。”

——“想。”

“松润？”

声音又回来了。松本茫然地抬头，看见樱井隔着车窗看他，眉毛优柔寡断地拧着：“抱歉……等很久了吧？”

他弯着腰，俯视的角度，不自知地占据了眼前人的整个世界。于是松本像突然忘记了还有过去或者未来，用仿佛新生儿第一次见到世界时的眼神凝视樱井——他看着樱井，像是第一次看见他，第一次被这双眼睛注视，第一次，第无数次地因为他而万分欣喜。过去与未来都还存在，但都不如此刻，他能看见樱井翔，待在他身边——就算只有一秒，但当下才是一切。

松本摇下车窗，努力对他笑弯了眼睛。

“没有……没关系的。”他说。

他只是想要看见樱井，待在他身边。这一秒。就现在。

他们从十代开始就在一起了。中间有过的隐瞒，白谎言，冷战，争执……根本数不清楚。别看樱井笑起来爽朗无邪气，真正生气时的冰冷和伤人是连他本人都没有意识到的。幸好啊，幸好有一个松本润，这么多年都把这个人的固执认作期待，沉默冷淡是伤心不自知——他其实和樱井一样固执，所以只有他们，也只可能是他们，能让时光不老，而松本每一次的谅解和柔软总能无一例外地打动樱井，然后让这两个同样固执的人再一起走过很多年。

岁月是无声无息的飓风，用最温柔却又最不可挽回的方式将一切全部改变。曾经甜蜜心烦，愉悦混乱，歇斯底里的青春限定，到现在都成为了隐藏在深海中的2/3的冰山，不被看见，也不必想起。唯有那些春水破冰的圆滑温情能存活下来，浮出海面，然后还给你。

不用说抱歉——因为即使两人分离，曾经发生过的一切也不会消失，而我会一直记得。

没关系的——因为在所有物是人非的景色里，他还是最喜欢你。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的“即使两人分离”来自《love so sweet》的歌词


End file.
